Chica surfera (Surfer Girl)
by ClaudiaTwihard
Summary: Bella Swan es una chica que nació en Hawaii y des de siempre ha practicado surf. Decide mudarse a Forks para darle tiempo a su madre Renée y Phil. Allí conoce a los Cullen. ¿Qué pasara cuando ella conozca a Edward Cullen uno de los chicos más hermosos del instituto? ¿Y si ella sabe su secreto?
1. Chapter 1: Hawaii

_**Aviso: no soy dueña de la Saga Crepúsculo o de ninguno de los personajes de esta historia, pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Lo único que es mio es mi imaginación. **_

Capítulo 1: Hawaii

_**Diario de Bella (Bella's pov)**_

_**14 de agosto de 2004**_

Me llamo Isabella Marie Swan. Solo me gusta que me llamen Bella, soy de esas chicas torpes. Nací el 13 de septiembre de 1987 en la soleada Hawái y tengo 16 años. Des de siempre vivo en Hawái con mi madre Renée y Phil Dwyer. Desde pequeña me encanta todo lo que tenga que ver con el mar, sobretodo el surf. No recuerdo a que edad aprendí, sólo sé que desde que tome mi primera ola nunca lo dejé. A partir de los seis años comencé a participar en algunas competiciones de surf. Gran mayoría de ellas las gané y mi única pasión es hacer surf.

Hasta que tenía 13 años mis padres y yo pasábamos las fiestas de navidad con Charlie (mi padre biológico) y en las vacaciones de verano visitaba a Charlie un mes en Forks, una ciudad con tres mil habitantes y es la más lluviosa de Estados Unidos. Charlie Swan es el jefe de policía de Forks.

Llegó un día que le dije a mi madre que odiaba Forks y que no quería volver allí. Me había cansado de pasar mis vacaciones en un lugar donde todo es verde, hacia frío y llovía constantemente.

Hoy es uno de los días normales que tengo. Des de pequeña practico surf, el único deporte que gracias a dios no soy torpe. Como era de esperar soy una surfera hawaiana y espero convertirme en surfera profesional algún día. Yo nací para surfear por eso me levanto cada mañana al romper el alba para cabalgar las olas.

* * *

En este preciso momento estoy en el mar con mi mejor amiga Alana, hemos sido mejores amigas des de los tres años. Mi madre ha estado convencida de que su hija siempre era una sirena. También me dijo que nací para estar en el agua. Ahora tenía tantas cosas en que pensar que no me di cuenta de donde me encontraba hasta que Alana me tiro de mi tabla.

''¡Eeh, ya verás!''- Le grité algo molesta a mi amiga. Ella solo se encogió de hombros y me tiro agua.

''Bueno ahora que ya has regresado al mundo, ¿Podemos hablar?'' - Me contestó ella, sacándome la lengua y mojándose la cara.

Volví a subirme a la tabla y me estiré relajada, ella hizo lo mismo, nos quedamos mirando el cielo. -De que querías hablar?-Le pregunté con una gran alegría.

''Se que aquí a siete días es la competición internacional de surf, solamente quería decirte que gane la mejor.'' - Me dijo con una sonrisa picara.

Levante mi mano haciendo la señal de Shaka y ella hizo lo mismo. Las dos dijimos a la vez ''Sirenas Forever'' y nos adentramos al mar a cabalgar olas.

Después de una hora o eso creía yo, perdía la noción del tiempo cuando estaba dentro del mar. Decidimos hacer una carrera hasta mi casa la cual ganó mi amiga ya que me caí varias veces durante el camino de la playa hasta mi casa. Durante toda la tarde hablamos sobre varias cosas y decidimos hacer una fiesta de pijama por la noche. Tocamos el Ukulele y hicimos un karaoke. Luego a media noche vimos una película de vampiros. Esa noche tuve pesadillas y no pude dormir bien.

¡Mañana será un día mejor o eso espero!

* * *

**Nota de autora: Hooolaa, ¿Qué tal estáis? Este es mi primer fanfic solo subí un pequeño capítulo. Para quienes les ha gustado que me lo hagan saber haciendo reviews o decirme lo que opináis. Si os ha gustado continuare con esta historia. **

**Hasta pronto, Twihards :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Sorpresa

Capítulo 2: Sorpresa

**16 de agosto de 2004**

Bella's Pov

Me senté junto a mi amiga, mientras veía el oleaje de las olas. Sería perfecto para hacer surf si no estuviera castigada. Todo empezó porque Alana y yo nos fuimos la noche anterior de fiesta y no se lo preguntamos antes a nuestros padres. De repente, un grito fuerte se escuchó que sólo podía pertenecer a una persona; al hermano de mi amiga, Jasper. Él salió corriendo con una caja roja en la mano con un lazo azul. Él respiró hondo y gritó.

''¿De quién es esta caja? Al instante me tapé los oídos para no quedarme sorda. Me pasé los dedos por mi cabello para calmarme. Todo el mundo me decía que era una mezcla del pelo de mi madre y padre. Tengo el cabello castaño, amorronado en un tono que al sol se vuelve algo rojizo. ¡No me importaba, me encanta!

Nos quedamos mirando a Jasper. ''¿No es de nadie? Vale. Lo voy abrir.'' me sorprendió que Alana no fuera a quitárselo y abrirlo, ya que le encantaban los regalos. Rompió el papel rojo rápido con sus manos y abrió la tapa. Nos levantamos del suelo y fuimos a ver, en su interior había dos llaves que eran de un coche. Tenía que pertenecer a uno de los dos.

''No me mires a mí. A mi me gustan las motos, no los coches.'' Alana dijo con desilusión.

''¡Que ilusión! Ahora nos podrás llevar de compras.'' dije con un grito de alegría.

Al principio, él no respondió mientras miraba el océano, el anhelo evidente en sus ojos. Luego nos miró y contestó. ''Antes me tendréis que cogerme.'' Así y dicho se largó corriendo hasta su casa. Lo seguimos a toda prisa y el muy ''simpático'' había cerrado todas las puertas y ventanas de la casa.

''Ahora... ¿Qué? le murmure.

''Vamos a colarnos al garaje que seguramente se le olvidó cerrarlo.'' Entramos en el garaje y allí se encontraba un Lamborghini Gallardo naranja. Nos lo quedamos contemplándolo durante varios minutos.

''¡A que es una pasada! No puedo a esperar a dar una vuelta con mi bebé. ¿Os apuntáis a una vuelta?'' Jasper comentó.

''¡Claro, venga arranca el coche!'' Dijimos a la vez.

Dimos un paseo largo por toda la costa, ese coche alcanzaba los 315 km/h! Abrí la ventana y pude sentir el viento en mi cara. ¡Eso si que era adrenalina!

Antes del crepúsculo decidimos volver a su casa. Alana y yo cogimos nuestras tablas y nos fuimos a la playa. Estábamos caminando por la playa, viendo la puesta del sol cuando vimos a una niña joven que practicaba surf. Nos detuvimos y la observamos. Estábamos fascinadas, esa niña era una de la mejores con las olas. Ella se veía tan elegante con cada movimiento. Le aplaudimos y le gritamos ''¡Así se hace!''. La niña navegó hasta la orilla del mar y nos saludó con una gran sonrisa. Nosotras le devolvimos el saludo y nos acercamos a la niña. La niña extendió la mano y nos habló.

''Hola chicas, me llamo Ness. ¿Y vosotras?''

''Hola Ness, mi nombre es Bella y ella es Alana.'' Dije señalando con mi mano a mi compañera.

''Debo decir que fue increíble. ¿Cuanto tiempo llevas practicando surf?''. Ella preguntó.

Ness respondió: ''Para serte sincera yo sólo he estado surfeando durante 9 meses, pero gané varias competiciones. Ademas soy posiblemente la persona más torpe en tierra firme. Solo me quedaré aquí unos dos años más porque nos mudaremos a París. Quería vivir mi vida al máximo y esta es una de las maneras. Siempre me ha gustado el océano.'' Ella respondió con una sonrisa mirando al mar.

''No te preocupes pequeña. Me preguntaba como surfeabas tan bien con la edad que tienes, no te ofendas pero confía en mí, yo me considero la persona más torpe en la Tierra.'' Respondí con una mueca.

Ness y Alana rieron, pero la segunda no paraba de carcajearse. Ness me dio un abrazo, mientras que Alana estaba tirada en el suelo riendo sin parar. ''Es la más torpe en tierra y puede navegar asombrosamente entonces tú también podrás peque.'' Dijo mi amiga abrazándonos y se fue hasta la orilla. Confiamos en ella y la seguimos a la orilla. Siempre llevábamos los bikinis debajo de la ropa por lo que simplemente nos quitamos la camiseta y los pantalones cortos y llevamos nuestras tablas dentro del océano.

Le dimos varios consejos a Ness y asintió. Cuando la ola llegó rápidamente ella hizo lo que le dijimos y vio como nosotras hicimos lo mismo. Ness se echó a reír. ''Lo pudiste hacerlo. ¡Choca esos cinco!'' Me eche a reír y choque los cinco con ella.

Después de media hora, cabalgamos hasta la costa y como en tantas películas Ness corrió con su tabla bajo el brazo, movió su pelo castaño hacia atrás y una pequeña sonrisa sobre ella. Le saludo a su padre y nos lo presentó. Vino su madre, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo besó profundamente en los labios.

''¡Eeeeeeww!'' Ness gritó, al ver a sus padres besándose. ''Por favor, no hagáis eso cuando estoy delante.'' Ella suplicó.

Nos reímos y empezamos a disfrutar de nuestras vacaciones, surfeando, tomando el sol y bromeando.

Cuando llegó el momento de despedirnos le dimos dos besos en cada mejilla a Ness y le prometimos que otro día volveríamos a surfear.

* * *

**Nota de autora: ¿Que os ha parecido este capítulo? No os esperabais a Nessie, verdad? Para las que están esperando a Edward tengo el capítulo pensado pero hasta aquí a unos tres capítulos no aparecerá. Lo siento, tendréis que ser pacientes.**

**#TwilightForever**

**Nos vemos ^^**


	3. Chapter 3: La competición

Capítulo 3: La competición

**21 de agosto de 2004**

Alana's POV:

Me encontré en la superficie del agua azul clara. El sol brillaba abajo y parecía como un grupo de cristales de color azul claro. Se sentía tan bien con el calor del sol en mi piel. Miré a mi derecha y vi a mi mejor amiga Bella en la superficie del agua. No más de diez segundos más tarde tuvo que coger una ola, una ola perfecta. Poco después de que su ola terminase, cogí la mía. La sensación que me dio fue pura alegría. Siempre amaba estar en el agua. La madre de Bella estaba convencida que Bella y yo eramos sirenas des de un año. Una vez que mi ola terminó, el mar se calmó.

''¡Bella! ¡Alana!'' Después oí la voz de mi hermano Noah ''¡Vamos a llegar tarde!'' Miré hacia arriba en la orilla y vi a Noah allí de pie.

''Lo siento Noah, perdimos la noción del tiempo!'' Bella gritó.

''Lo siento hermanito!'' Le grité mientras Bella y yo remamos hacia la orilla.

Finalmente llegamos a la orilla después de unos cuatro minutos de remar. Salimos rápidamente del agua y nos pusimos los vestidos encima de los bikinis. Nos dirigimos hacia la fiesta.

''Me alegro que habéis venido.'' Noah dijo mientras caminábamos hacia él. Allí nos esperaban mis padres y los de Bella. Me senté al lado de la madre Bella y me dio una toalla para secarme.

''¿Como están las olas?''. Mi padre nos preguntó.

''Realmente divertido.'' Bella dijo.

Bella dijo ''Estáis listos para la competencia?''

Él dijo ''Sí.'' Nos dijo tratando de no ser ruidoso para no molestar a nadie.

''Alana, has practicado el snap off the Lip* (_Labio_)?''

''Sí.''

''Nah, pero ella es perfecta en caerse*.'' Noah dijo inclinándose y sonriendo. Me golpeó el brazo juguetonamente.

La madre de Bella me susurró ''Déjales que hagan lo suyo sirena y luego aplástalo como siempre hacen.''

Escuchamos la voz de Sara, dando la bienvenida a todos los que estábamos presentes a la fiesta. Ella empezó a cantar mientras miré hacia el océano emocionada.

* * *

Más tarde nos fuimos a la habitación de Bella. Se sentó en la cama y jugó con su pequeña guitarra hawaiana, su ukulele.

''Deberías enseñarme a tocar eso.'' Dije, ella sonrió mientras me miró.

''Claro, es muy fácil. Te puedo enseñar después de la competición.'' Ella dijo al levantarse y poniendo la guitarra en su tocador. Miré afuera de la ventana y me di cuenta de que los padres de Bella estaban teniendo una competencia de surf.

''Hey, vamos a ir a ver la competición.'' Dije y señalé la ventana hacia el océano. Ella asintió con la cabeza y sonrió. Ella sonrió mucho. Pero eso fue sólo ella. Una feliz, extrovertida y valiente chica.

Bella y yo salimos de la habitación y en la cocina oí a Noah y Jasper hablando.

''Maldita sea, vamos.'' Noah dijo a su cámara de vídeo. Sí, su cámara de vídeo. Él comenzó a golpearla de un lado.

''¿Qué estás haciendo?'' Le pregunté riéndome.

''Tratando de conseguir que esta cámara funcione.'' Dijo todavía golpeándola un poco más fuerte.

''Interesante técnica Noah. ¿Es la manera profesional de hacerlo?'' Jasper preguntó mientras comía una manzana.

''Hey, sé lo que estoy haciendo.'' Noah dijo sin dejar de golpear la cámara.

''Sí, ok.'' Jasper dijo , luego nos miró. ''¿A dónde vais chicas?''

''A ver la competición.'' Dije mientras Bella y yo salíamos fuera, siguiéndonos Jasper y Noah.

Corrimos hasta la orilla y nos sentamos en la arena. Cada uno tenía un marcador para poner la puntuación.

Sus padres cabalgaban las olas, su madre cayó en el agua causando que su tabla golpeara a su padre, quien se estaba preparando para coger una buena ola.

Luego su madre regresó a la tabla, comenzó a remar y cabalgaba sobre una ola. Noah levantó su tabla que tenía un 7 escrito por error en el. Bella le dió un 5, Jasper le dió un 6 y yo también puse un 5.

Entonces Phil empezó a remar en una ola de buen tamaño. Él consiguió un 8 de Noah, un 10 de Bella, un 9 de mí y un 7 de Jasper.

Ambos llegaron pronto a la orilla.

''Chicos no es justo.'' Renée dijo y cogió un puñado de arena y tirándola a nosotros, lo cual llevó a una lucha masiva de arena.

* * *

**Notas:**

*_snap off the Lip: _es una de las maniobras en el surf, se hace en la parte de _pared (donde el surfista navega)_ y intentando maniobrar la tabla en esa zona.

*_wipeouts:_ es cuando una ola acaba contigo. Cuando alguien cae.

**Bueno esto ha sido todo del capítulo. Actualizaré esta semana cuando tenga tiempo. ¿Os esta gustando una Bella surfera? Muy pronto se mudará a Forks y conocerá a los Cullens. **

**Nos leemos, Claudia ;)**


	4. Chapter 4: Día especial

Capítulo 4: Día especial

**22 de agosto de 2004**

BPOV:

El día antes de la competición estuve practicando. Alana me vino a visitar y se trajo a Nessie. Alana le había dicho que iba a participar en la competición y Ness quería verme surfear. No ocurrió nada fuera de lo común. Me puse a surfear como siempre lo hacía.

Mi sueño es competir en la ASP World Tour (campeonato Internacional de surfistas del mundo) , este año se celebra aquí en Oahu, Hawái y aquí estoy donde me verían triunfar, cueste lo que cueste. Quiero cumplir mi sueño de ser una de las mejores surfistas profesionales, ese fue siempre mí sueño desde pequeña y hoy no desaprovecharé esta oportunidad.

Cuando llegué a la playa me preparaba para comenzar la competición, aquí a unos treinta minutos empezaría. Estoy encerando mi tabla de surf ya que facilita la tracción y el grip sobre la tabla. Sin cera, me podría resbalarme y caer de la tabla mucho más fácilmente.

Dirigí una pequeña ojeada al océano, miraba quienes serian mis rivales y como se movían sobre las tablas en cada movimiento que hacían las olas. Aunque increíble que parezca soy la más joven de todas. Eché un vistazo al gran panel con todos sus nombres, eramos siete. Por un lado está Chelsea que es australiana de 21 años, Mónica es española de 19 años, Rebecca estadounidense con 23 años, Laura francesa con 20 años, Ashley otra estadounidense con 24 años, finalmente Alana hawaiana y mejor amiga de 17 años, y yo. Apenas las vi llegar a la orilla me acerqué a ellas para felicitarlas.

''¡Excelente trabajo chicas!'' Les dije chocando nuestras manos.

''¡Gracias Bella!'' Me dijeron contentas.

''Ahora mismo regreso.'' Les respondí, tomé mi tabla de surf y fui directa al mar para practicar un poco.

Me concentré por completo con mi práctica que no vi que alguien había tocado su tabla con la mía.

''Vas hacer que nos caigamos las dos si chocan nuestras tablas.'' Le grité a Alana ya que estábamos dentro de una gigante ola.

''Lo que quiero es que te caigas.'' Me contestó riéndose.

''¿Estás loca? Si yo caigo, ¡tú vienes conmigo!'' Le grité. Antes que pudiera contestarme, cogí su correa de la tabla y nos caímos al agua.

Nadamos hasta la orilla y al salir del mar solamente empezamos reírnos y nos dimos un abrazo.

''Vamos a eliminar a las otras competidoras en menos de diez minutos.'' Le dije.

''Ya veremos. ¿Tienes miedo de que yo te gane o solo quieres un poco más de competencia?'' Alana me contestó mirándome.

''Lo vamos a comprobar quien es la mejor en menos de 15 minutos. ¿Hey, has visto si ha venido Nessie?'' Le dije mientras echaba una mirada hacía el público.

'''No creas que te lo voy a dejar fácil, así que prepárate porque dos no pueden ganar.'' Me contestó con una pequeña sonrisa. ''Sus padres me dijeron ayer que estarían aquí.''

De repente escuchamos un grito con una voz aguda ''¡Bells, Alana!'' Me giré para ver a Ness viniendo corriendo hacia nosotras. Cuando llegó donde estábamos nos dio una gran sonrisa y habló ''Cuanto me alegra veros''

Deje mi tabla al suelo. Me acerqué a Nessie, la subí al aire y di varias vueltas. No podía estar más feliz con su presencia siempre hacía que las personas que estuvieran en su alrededor estuvieran alegres.

La baje y la puse al suelo No paraba de saltar. Fue el turno de Alana de hablar ''Nos alegramos que hayas venido preciosa'' Le dio un beso en la mejilla.

''Les traje esto.'' Nessie sacó dos pulseras de su bolso. ''Las hice yo misma.'' Nos pusimos las pulseras y le dimos las gracias.

''Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos, va empezar en 5 minutos la competición.'' Les dije cuando escuché por los altavoces que nos fuéramos preparándonos.

''Luego nos vemos. ¡suerte chicas!''

''¡Gracias!'' respondimos ambas al mismo tiempo. La saludé con la mano mientras me alejaba del lugar donde estaba ella.

Minutos después, anunciaron por los altavoces que los competidores debían estar listos a cuando dieran la señal para entrar al agua. Todas esperamos en la orilla. Sonó la bocina y nos adentramos en el inmenso mar. Remamos hasta dentro de unos cinco kilómetros de la orilla. Oficialmente la competición había empezado, a cada competidor se le puntuaría con las dos mejores olas hasta que se acabe el tiempo. Vi como una perfecta ola perfecta se estaba formando, mí turno llegó. Me adentré más y en el último minuto decidí hacer el nuevo movimiento que estuve practicando. Al terminar salí del tubo de la ola y los espectadores se levantaron. Todos gritaban eufóricos y aplaudían. No me podía creer lo que acababa de hacer, hice el mejor movimiento, el más difícil y sin haberme caído de la tabla. Luego fue el turno de Alana hizo un perfecto kickflip y los jueces le dieron un ''8''. Las demás fueron cogiendo varias olas hasta que se terminó el tiempo y se dio por finalizado el campeonato. Salí del mar y mis padres me abrazaron, y los demás me felicitaron. Aún así tenía miedo de no haber dado lo mejor de mí. Diez minutos después dieron los resultados.

''En el tercera puesto ha quedado Mónica Gomez, felicidades para ella. En segundo puesto ha sido logrado por Alana Greene felicidades también. En el primer puesto y el más esperado y ansiado por todos se lo ha ganado Isabella Swan. ¡Wow! Debemos decir que una chica es la nueva campeona del torneo nacional. Has obtenido ser la mejor de USA, felicitemos a la ganadora.'' Dijeron, yo todavía no había reaccionado. No me lo podía creer.

''Miss sirena, te están esperando debes ir arriba, felicidades.'' Me dijo mi madre sonriéndome.

Fui al podio y subí al primer puesto. Luego de un beso en la mejilla me colocaron la medalla de oro y me entregaron el trofeo. Lo levanté contenta y los demás aplaudían. Todos querían que dijera algunas palabras.

''Primero quiero dar las gracias a quienes me han apoyado siempre y por haberme elegido campeona. En segundo quiero compartir este trofeo y medalla a una persona muy especial para mí. Le debo agradecer a esa persona que hoy me ha llevado hasta aquí arriba, si no fuera por esa persona, yo no habría entrado en el torneo. Gracias a su ánimos y insistencia estoy aquí. Sólo tú, Alana, ven aquí.'' dije y le ayude a subir al primer puesto. Me dio un abrazo y alzamos el trofeo de primer puesto juntas. ''Yo gané pero tú eres una de las mejores surfistas que hay.''

''Lo lograste sola, te lo mereces. Felicidades campeona'' me respondió sonriéndome y yo correspondí a su sonrisa.

''Gracias, felicidades a ti también.''

Era la hora de hacernos la fotos de los ganadores, miramos al frente y sonreímos. Todos los que estaban a nuestro alrededor aplaudían, silbaban y gritaban contentos y felices. Entre la multitud pude distinguir a varias personas conocidas; mis padres, los de Alana, Nessie, Noah, Jasper...

Ese día fue uno de los días más importantes, emocionantes y perfectos de toda mí vida.

* * *

**Nota: Buenas, aquí volvemos con esta historia! :D ¿Que pensáis? ¿Ha sido demasiado largo el capítulo? Lo necesito saber people! **

**Espero que esta historia os guste ^^ **

**Gracias por leer. No os molesto más :)**

**Claudia (:**


	5. Chapter 5: Forks

Capítulo 5: Forks

**17 de enero de 2005**

Bella's pov

Mi verano simplemente ha sido uno de los mejores de mi vida, si pudiera lo volvería a revivir. Después de haber ganado una de las más importantes competiciones, unas personas querían patrocinarnos; ellos eran de Rip Curl! Aceptamos encantadas, seríamos la nueva imagen de Rip Curl. Después de dos asombrosos meses de vacaciones lejos de la escuela, ya era la hora de volver otra vez a clase... En esta ocasión decidí mudarme a Forks para dar más tiempo a Phil y a mi mamá porque siempre ella se perdía sus partidos de béisbol debido a que ella se quedaba conmigo. Le tenía que devolverle el favor por así decirlo. Iba a extrañar el sol, el calor, la ciudad que amo, la ciudad en la que crecí...

''Bella, ya lo sabes si quieres regresar hazlo cuando quieras. Te esperaré encantada.'' Me dijo mi madre

''Vale mamá. Como ya te he dicho quiero pasar una temporada en Forks con Charlie. No será para siempre'' Solo la tranquilice un poco.

En es momento por el altavoz anunciaron mi vuelo.

''Mamá, te voy a echar muchísimo de menos.'' Dije con lágrimas en mis ojos.

''Yo también te extrañaré, mi pequeña sirena. Llámame cada día o envíame e-mails. Te quiero mucho Bella.'' Me abrazó y se lo devolví.

Me fui alejando de ella y me subí al avión.

Cuando ya me situé en mi correspondiente sitio que daba a la ventana, saqué mi libro y mi iPod. Me enfrasqué en mi lectura y así las seis horas que tenía mi vuelo.

El viaje había sido agotador, me había quedado dormida recordando todos mis recuerdos.

Cuando salí del avión fui a coger mi escaso equipaje y salí en busca de Charlie, mi padre.

¡Bella! Me saludó cuando me acerque a él. Me dio un abrazo bastante emotivo, se separó de mi para verme mejor. ''Cuanto has crecido.''

''Papá, me viste hace unos años.'' Le contesté

''Aún así es demasiado tiempo sin verte. Es lo que todos los padres dirían a cualquier hijo suyo.'' Me contestó con una sonrisa sarcástica. ''De todas formas, es agradable tenerte de vuelta Bella.''

Me pasó un brazo por los hombros y me cogió la maleta. Desgraciadamente me dirigió hacia su coche de policía.

Papá encendió el coche y no dijo nada durante todo el camino. Fuimos en coche a la que fue una vez mi casa en silencio. Miré a través de la ventana, el paisaje era hermoso por supuesto, no podía negarlo. Todo era de color verde: los árboles, los troncos cubiertos de musgo, el dosel de ramas que colgaba de los mismos, el suelo cubierto de helechos. Incluso el aire que se filtraba entre las hojas tenía un matiz de verdor.

La casa seguía igual de siempre, de color blanca por fuera, cuatro escalones que daban al porche, la ventana de mi habitación con sus cortinas amarillas, todo seguía igual.

Charlie me abrió la puerta y camine hacia el vestíbulo. Como he dicho, todo seguía igual, al fin y al cabo las puertas ni las ventanas ni nada material, no se mueve.

Mi padre subió al piso superior y dejó la maleta en mi habitación. Los únicos cambios que había introducido Charlie se limitaron a añadir un escritorio cuando crecí.

Charlie miró a la mesa ''Es bastante buena lámpara de trabajo, la vendedora escogió las sabanas de la cama ¿Te gusta el morado, verdad?''Preguntó Charlie.

''El morado está fantastico.'' dijo Bella.

''Esta bien Bella, te dejo sola para que puedas relajarte y guardar todas tus cosas.'' Sonrió.

Se fue y me dejo allí para que pudiese estar sola. Una de las cosas buenas que tiene Charlie es que no se queda revoloteando a tu alrededor.

Las paredes estaban pintada de un rosa chicle ¿Qué es esto? Dejé eso para más tarde.

_¿Qué esperabas? No vienes aquí desde cuatro años. _Es cierto subconsciente.

No pisaba esta casa desde que me negué a volver a venir y eso fue cuando tenía... 13 años.

Decidí deshacer mi maleta y colocarlo todo donde debía estar. Me llevé el neceser al cuatro de baño para asearme. Sólo había un pequeño cuatro de baño en lo alto de las escaleras que debería compartir con Charlie.

Después de medio hora de colocar todo en su sitio bajé a la cocina para preparar la cena. Preparé algo fácil, lasaña y una ensalada.

Cenamos en un aplacible silencio para nada incómodo. Charlie era muy callado al igual que yo. Cuando terminamos, lavé los platos mientras que Charlie se fue a ver un partido de fútbol en la televisión.

Me dirigí a mi habitación para coger una toalla y el pijama para tomar una ducha. Me hacía sentirme bien la agua caliente sobre mi piel, cuando las gotas de agua se acabaron, salí, me vestí y me metí en la cama.

La noche pasó tranquila las dos primeras horas. Más tarde no pude dormir. Mañana sería mi primer día de instituto en Forks.

* * *

**Nota: Hoooolaaa :D**

**Volvemos con un nuevo capítulo, por fin Bella se mudó a Forks, en el siguiente capítulo conocerá a los Cullen. ¿Intrigadas? **


	6. Chapter 6: Primer día

Capítulo 6: Primer día

**18 de enero de 2005**

Bella's pov

Me levanté bastante temprano. No paraba de dar vueltas por la cama, quería alargar todo el tiempo posible que me quedaba libre para prepararme para ir al instituto. Salí de mi habitación - cogiendo la ropa para hoy- y me duché. No se escuchaba absolutamente nada, ya que Charlie se había ido a trabajar temprano.

Al acabar de ducharme me vestí con una blusa azul ajustada, unos pantalones tejanos y mis favoritas Converse negras. Bajé a la cocina y me preparé un bol de cereales con leche. Un desayuno rápido e improvisado. Me lo comí rápidamente y dejé el bol en el fregadero.

Antes de salir de casa vi una nota de Charlie y al lado había dejado un juego de llaves.

_Nota: ''Te he hecho un regalo de bienvenida, lo siento por no habértelo dicho ayer pero todavía no había llegado. Espero que te guste. Que pases un buen día, Bella.''_

Las llaves tenían la inscripción de Fiat. ¡Sí, un Fiat! Me emocione tanto, siempre quise tener un Fiat 500. Cogí mi mochila naranja y mi iPod y salí corriendo.

Abrí la puerta del coche y me subí. ¡Era tan bonito! ¡Ademas de ser blanco y descapotable!

Conduje hasta el instituto. No estaba demasiado lejos de mi casa, llegué con bastante tiempo. El edificio era amplio y tenía dos pabellones, ambos eran blancos. Entré en el aparcamiento, todos los coches eran antiguos de los años ochenta y noventa. Solo destacaban unos que eran nuevos, eran un Volvo plateado, un Porsche amarillo y un Jeep.

Aparqué al lado del Volvo porque no había más sitio. Salí de mi coche cogiendo mi mochila y entré al edificio. En secretaría una mujer bastante agradable me dio el horario y una agenda, aparte del justificante que cada profesor tenía que signar.

El timbre sonó y no había más remedio que ir a clases. Consulté mi horario provisional, hoy es lunes así que... matemáticas a primera hora.

Me fui directa a mi primera clase. El profesor no me hizo quedarme de pie en clase ni presentarme, gracias a dios. Solamente me preguntó mi nombre y me firmó el justificante. En esa clase me senté con una chica amable aunque era tímida, ella se llamaba Angela. Me caía bastante bien, seríamos buenas amigas.

Al final de la clase Angela me habló de nuevo. ''¿Ahora qué signatura te toca Bella?'' Me preguntó mientras recogía todo y lo ponía dentro de la mochila.

Miré mi horario. ''Español.'' Dije alegremente. La verdad es que se me daba bien la literatura.

''Oh, a mi me toca historia. Te puedo enseñar el camino, mi aula esta en la misma dirección.'' Se ofreció Angela para acompañarme.

''Vale, vamos'' Respondí sonriente.

El camino hacia mi próxima clase fue corto por lo que no pudimos intercambiar una conversación.

''Chao Bella, suerte. Hasta luego.'' Angela se despidió.

''Nos vemos'' Nos despedimos. Me dedicó un gesto de mano y se perdió de vista.

Todos los estudiantes estaban ya en clase y la profesora sentada en su mesa. Me acerqué a ella y me dijo que me tenía que sentarme al lado de una chica llamada Jessica. Esta clase era horrible, todos los estudiantes no me paraban de mirar.

Esta chica, Jessica, me estaba hablando sin parar. Decidí ignorarla a ella aunque ella no se dio cuenta ya que siguió con su monologo mental. Fruncí el ceño y traté de concentrarme en lo que la profesora estaba diciendo. Puse la máxima atención y tomé apuntes.

''Así que Bella, me preguntaba si querías sentarte conmigo en el almuerzo.''

¿Sentarme con ella? ¿En el almuerzo? Podría soportarla en clase, pero fuera de clase me iba a dar dolor de cabeza. Al menos ella me llamó Bella, fue amable por su parte.

''Lo siento Jessica. Iba a sentarme sola en el almuerzo o saltármelo. Todavía no lo he decidido.'' Me excusé.

''Bueno da igual, yo podría saltármelo también.'' No se daría por vencida hasta que no se lo dejara en claro.

''No.'' Mi voz puso fin a la conversación. Jessica captó el mensaje y se alejó de mí al sornar el timbre. Ahora estaba tan molesta conmigo.

Caminé sola hasta la cafetería. En el camino un chico llamado Mike trató de coquetear conmigo. Él no me dejaba en paz, sería el novio perfecto para... Jessica. Por fin entré a la cafetería y estaba en la fila del almuerzo cuando una chica pequeña con el pelo negro, piel pálida y ojos dorados se acercó a mí.

''Hola, soy Alice Cullen.'' Se presentó. Su voz era musical como las campanas.

''Isabella Swan, llámame Bella. Un gusto.'' Me presenté y sin previo aviso me dio un abrazo.

''Tengo el presentimiento de que seremos muy buenas amigas. ¿Entonces realmente has venido de Hawái? Eso es lo que dicen todos los estudiantes.'' Me dijo entusiasta.

''Me alegraría que seamos buenas amigas, Alice.'' Le sonreí. ''Sí, ha sido un largo viaje.''

''Tuvo que ser pesado viajar varias horas en el avión. ¿No vas a coger algo de comer?'' me miró con curiosidad.

''No tengo hambre, comeré cuando llegue a casa.'' En realidad, solo quería que el primer día de instituto se acabara lo más pronto posible.

''¿Quieres sentarte con mi familia? Tienes que conocer a Jasper, Rose, Emmett y Edward.''

Abrí la boca para decir que no cuando me vi en su rostro. Le sobresalía el labio inferior y me miraba con ojos de gatito. Oh no, esos ojos de gatito no... Me rendí y acepté.

''Vale.'' le susurré, ''¿Por qué no?''

Alice dio unos cuantos saltos y aplaudiendo. Me arrastro literalmente hacia una mesa lo más lejos de todo el mundo posible. Cuando llegamos a la mesa otras cuatro personas me estudiaron con curiosidad. Cada uno era diferente pero tenían en común los ojos dorados, lo pálidos que eran y parecían salidos de una película de Hollywood por la belleza de cada uno. La otra chica tenía el pelo largo y rubio. La rubia estaba sosteniendo la mano de un ''oso''. Tenía el pelo castaño rizado y una sonrisa de hoyuelos. Lo primero que pensé cuando lo vi fue un gran oso. Alice se había sentado al lado de otro muchacho rubio con sus rizos hacia abajo a su mandíbula. Él me dio una pequeña sonrisa antes de volverse hacia Alice. Alice me había sentado en una silla junto a la última persona en la mesa. Él tenía el pelo de color bronce y tenía una mirada confusa en su rostro.

Nos sentamos en silencio durante un rato. Era extraño que todos ellos tenían los ojos dorados y la piel pálida. Cualquier ser humano hubiera tenido miedo de ellos, pero yo me sentía segura.

''Bella, este es mi novio Jasper, ella es Rosalie y su novio Emmett y tú estás sentada al lado de Edward.'' Alice me informó.

''Hola.'' les saludé a todos.

''Bella ¿Te gusta la lluvia?'' La voz de Edward sonaba como Alice, estaba tratando de ser gracioso. ¿Qué era gracioso?

''Oh, no. No me gusta nada que sea frió y menos la lluvia. Prefiero el calor y el sol. '' Ellos se rieron de alguna broma privada que no entendí.

''¿Qué clase tienes ahora?'' Preguntó Rosalie.

''Umm... biología.'' ¿Por qué todo el mundo me pregunta eso? ¿No podían dejarme llegar a mi clase sola sin ninguna ayuda?

''¡Entonces tienes clase con Eddie!.'' Emmett se rió y gritó al mismo tiempo.

''Odio ese nombre Emmett, deja de llamarme así. Mi nombre es Edward.'' Él dijo malhumorado.

''Emmett realmente deberías llamar a la gente por su nombre. Es una falta de respeto inventándote apodos.''Me estiré de la silla hacia atrás.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos y luego empezaron a reírse.

''Oh Emmett, ella te puso en buen lugar.'' dijo Jasper.

''Sí Emmett, aprende un poco de respeto no es así?'' le contestó Edward con una sonrisa.

''Nunca he escuchado a nadie en mi vida que me diga que debo hacer.'' Por fin habló Emmett.

Suspiré mirando la lluvia a través de la ventana. Deseé poder ir a la playa y sentir la lluvia sobre mi piel. Podría ir a surfear. ¡Sí! Eso es lo que voy hacer hoy después del instituto. Conocía que cerca de aquí había una reserva y una playa, La Push.

Edward se levantó y me tendió la mano.

''Será mejor ir si no quieres llegar tarde a clase.''

''Por supuesto. Gracias Edward por decírmelo.'' Tendí mi mano hacia la suya y me levanté.

Alice me dio un beso en la mejilla antes de irse bailando. Emmett me dio un abrazo de oso. Rosalie y Jasper me acababan de decir ''adiós'' y nos fuimos a nuestras diferentes clases. Edward y yo caminamos en un silencio incómodo al edificio. Cerré los ojos e imaginé que estaba surfeando con los delfines de vuelta a casa.

* * *

**Nota de autora: Hey People!**

**Espero que os haya gustado mucho. Muchas gracias por los reviews, espero que sigáis dejando. Me alegran el día ;)**

**Besos y abrazos. **

**Claudia :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Biología

Capítulo 7: Biología

BPOV:

Llegamos rápidamente a la clase. El profesor seguía todavía sentado en el fondo de la sala revisando algunos papeles y los estudiantes estaban empezando a llenar los pupitres. Llegué a la parte de atrás de la aula para decirle al profesor quien era yo.

''Hola, soy Isabella Swan.''

''Oh, sí señorita Swan. Lo siento pero el único asiento libre está al lado del señor Cullen.''

¿Por qué se estaba disculpando? Fue muy amable conmigo. Incluso a los profesores no les gustaba los Cullen. Cuando Edward o cualquier otros de su familia estaban alrededor de otras personas, ellos se alejaban automáticamente. No me importaba, ellos eran muy agradables para mí. Supongo que los demás no podían ver que eran diferentes. Las personas típicas.

El profesor comenzó la lección explicándonos como usar los microscopios. Edward estaba un poco tenso en el asiento. ¿Que le pasaba?

''Umm... Edward ¿Has hecho esta practica antes?''

Él me dio una mirada divertida. ''Sí, en la anterior instituto estaba en un curso avanzado.''

El año pasado cuando en mi instituto hicieron esta misma practica me perdí la clase porque estaba enferma...

Edward miró a través del microscopio. Luego dijo ''Profase''. Me acercó el microscopio hacia mí. Copié lo que hizo, yo no sabía qué decir, así que dije lo mismo. Edward sonaba muy convincente en lo que dijo. Él tomó el portaobjetos y puso otro bajo los dos clips. Se veía distinto a la última pero no sabía cual era.

''¿Metafase?'' Dije segura y le di a Edward una débil sonrisa.

''Lo siento Bella pero es Anafase.''

Gemí y cerré mi cabeza sobre la mesa. Me quería hacerme la enferma y irme a casa. Edward frunció el ceño y trató de animarme.

''No te enfades Bella, probablemente nunca has hecho esta practica de laboratorio. El profesor nos puso una clase con nivel avanzado.'' La voz de Edward era amable.

''Gracias.'' Le sonríe.

''¿Señorita Swan, están usted y el señor Cullen trabajando en el proyecto?'' Preguntó el profesor.

Los estudiantes de dos mesas alrededor de nosotros se volvieron para mirarnos. No pude aguantarlo, me sonrojé.

''En realidad acabamos de terminar el proyecto.'' Edward mintió tan perfectamente que le creí.

Sr. Brunner levantó una ceja y miró a las dos hojas de papel. Se disculpó y se fue de nuestra mesa. Agarré nuestras dos hojas y las cinco preguntas fueron contestadas. ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo ocurrió eso? Miré a Edward con mil preguntas en mis ojos. Pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle nada la campana sonó y él estaba fuera de su asiento. Salió por la puerta como un rayo.

Algo en su familia era diferente. Suspiré y me levanté.

''Eres Isabella Swan, ¿No es así?''

Me di la vuelta para ver a un chico con cabello marrón y ojos marrones.

''Soy Tyler. ¿Puedo llevarte a tu próxima clase?'' Tenía una mirada extraña en sus ojos.

Abrí la boca para decir que no pero él puso su brazo alrededor de mi hombro y cogió mi horario.

''Educación física. Genial tiene gimnasia con Mike y conmigo.'' Me susurró la última parte en mi oreja. Me conduzco a través de las puertas dobles, al fin llegamos.

El gimnasio era horrible. Estábamos jugando a baloncesto. Resulta que cuando me pasaron el balón lo pasé a la chica del otro equipo. Me caí un montón de veces y a veces caía gente conmigo. Entonces Jessica y otra chica lanzó la pelota hacia mí y me golpeó en la cara. Ella se echó a reír con la chica y la gente vino alrededor de mí.

''¿Estás bien?''

''¡Mira la marca en su cara!''

''Se esta poniendo roja.''

''Voy a buscar hielo.''

El dolor en mi mejilla creció hasta que se adormeció el lado derecho de mi cara. El entrenador Clapp salió corriendo por la puerta y regresó minutos después con una bolsa de hielo. La tomé y la froté en mi cara y cabeza. Tyler y Mike llegaron a mi lado y me siguieron haciendo preguntas. Fruncí el ceño.

''Pueden coquetear con Isabella más tarde. La campana está a punto de sonar. ¿Estás bien? ¿Debo llevarte a la enfermería?'' Dijo el entrenador Clapp. Me ayudó a levantarme.

Rechacé la oferta. Sólo quería salir de aquí e ir a surfear pero con las condiciones que me encontraba seria mejor estar en casa. Él me dio una mirada cautelosa pero me dejó ir. Jessica y su amiga ahora me daban miradas de muerte. Agarré mi bolsa cuando Tyler me agarró del brazo. Él me apretó contra su cuerpo y me susurró al oído de nuevo.

''Siento lo de Jessica y Lauren. Sólo querían llamar mi atención. '' Su voz era un asco.

Tiré de él y salí del gimnasio. ¿Qué le da derecho a tocarme de esa manera? ¡Debería tirarlo a los tiburones! En el camino del edificio hasta el estacionamiento un montón de gente se quedó sin aliento al verme. Apuesto que mi cara había empeorado.

Escuché como llamaban mi nombre pero los ignoré. No quería hablar con nadie y me monté en mi coche. Mi padre me esperaba en casa. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver mi cara.

''Bella, ¿Qué ha pasado?''

Mi voz era aguda y débil. ''Sólo voy a mi habitación.''

Papá no dijo nada. Él me preguntó si quería ir al médico pero yo le dije que iba a estar bien.

''Tengo que ir a la comisaría ahora. Realmente nada sucede en este pueblo. Espero que te haya gustado el coche, pensé que preferías este antes que la camioneta de Billy. Él quería que se la comprará pero me alegro de no haberlo hecho.'' Charlie se encogió de hombros.

''Papá está bien, de verdad. Quiero ir a tomarme una siesta. Más tarde haré mi tarea y bajaré a tiempo para hacer la cena. Realmente me encanto mi coche nuevo, gracias por todo.'' La realidad quería irme a la playa pero otro día iría.

Él sonrío y me besó en la frente. Lo vi marcharse en el coche. Subí a mi habitación y llamé a mi mamá por móvil.

''Hola cariño, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Está lloviendo?''

''Si bien, me caí mucho en el gimnasio. Sí, está lloviendo. Siempre lo está.''

''Entonces, ¿Cómo es la escuela? ¿Hiciste amigos? ¡Oh! ¿Hay chicos guapos?''

''La escuela está muy bien.'' Mentí.

''Oh, cuéntame lo que sucede.''

''Sólo un accidente con una pelota.'' _Con un par de chicas asesinas lanzando la pelota hacia mí._ Añadí en silencio.

''¿Algo más?''

''No puedo encontrar el brazalete que me diste. ¿Dónde está?''

''Está en una cajita de madera.''

''Gracias mamá. Te echo de menos.''

''Yo también te echo de menos.''

''Adiós, cuídate.''

Fui al baño y estudié mi reflejo. Había un moretón azul y púrpura gigante en mi cara. Mi mejilla estaba completamente cubierta, un poco de mi barbilla y algo de la parte superior de mi cabeza. Fruncí el ceño en el moretón. Me dirigí a mi habitación y comencé hacer mis deberes. Al terminarlos, me estiré en la cama. De repente me sumergí en un sueño.

_No sabía a dónde iba pero cerré los ojos y seguí a mi instinto. Me llevó al bosque, de nuevo me estaba cayendo con las raíces de los árboles y me arañé mis manos con los árboles. Suspiré y me limpié las manos en mi pierna. Me dirigía al océano._

Me desperté de repente al escuchar la puerta principal cerrarse. Charlie acababa de llegar de nuevo y parecía tan feliz que estuviera aquí. Además me gustó Alice y su familia. No iba a mentir, Edward era guapo.

Me dirigí a la cocina a preparar la cena.

''Hey Bells, ¿qué hay para cenar?'' Preguntó Charlie.

''Todavía no he preparado nada, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?'' Le miré.

''Tal vez podríamos bajar a la cafetería. No he estado allí en mucho tiempo.'' Solté un bufido.

''Solo ha sido una semana papá.'' _Creo que vivirás_, añadí en silencio.

''Vamos Bella, vámonos.'' Su voz tenía esperanza en él.

Me mordí el labio. No podía herir sus sentimientos. Así que asentí y cogí mi chubasquero. Una vez que tomamos mi coche fuimos a la pequeña cafetería. La cena duró doce minutos. La cajera dijo ''hola'' a Charlie y luego me miró al igual que todo el mundo en el instituto.

Una mujer de piel morena se acercó a nosotros. Llevaba puesto un vestido de color naranja y el pelo recogido en un moño. Ella me sonrió y se volvió hacia Charlie. ''Jefe, ¿Será lo de siempre?''

''Claro Lorena.''

''Qué te gustaría para ti?'' Ella me sonrió.

''Una ensalada.''

''¿Y qué les gustaría de bebida?''

''Dos vasos de agua.''

Con eso Lorena nos dejó solos. Charlie me preguntó acerca de la escuela y lo que sucedió en mi cara. Le dije que me golpeó en la cara cuando alguien pasaba la pelota a otra persona y que he hecho algunos amigos.

''¿Están siendo amables contigo?''

''Sí, los Cullen son amigables al igual que Angela.''

''Los Cullen ¿Eh? Eso es algo.''

''¿Ocurre algo?'' ¿Eran los malos? ¿Por qué la gente no les gustaban?

''Bueno no estoy de acuerdo con lo que la gente de este pueblo dice. Ellos son chicos fantásticos. Al principio estaba un poco preocupado sobre el Dr. Cullen y su esposa que se mudaran aquí con cinco adolescentes pero no han sido ningun problema. El es un gran cirujano y tenemos suerte de contar con él.''

Me senté allí un poco con los ojos muy abiertos. Ese es el discurso más largo que he oído de él. Lorena entonces apareció con nuestra comida. Charlie tenía de nuevo una hamburguesa. Me reí mentalmente. Por supuesto que sería su costumbre. Los Cullen no fueron aceptados por la gente de este pueblo. Yo no veo nada malo en ellos. Comimos en silencio otra vez.

Al acabar la cena nos dirigimos de vuelta a casa, ya era de noche. Hice la lavandería, limpié la cocina y me di una ducha. Una vez que me duché y me cambié en mis pantalones de chándal y una camiseta. Me dio la impresión que alguien me observaba. Mire a través de la ventana y en los árboles pero no vi a nadie. Oí un crujido de una rama, rápidamente cerré la ventana y corrí las cortinas para que nadie pudiera ver a mi habitación. Sacudí la cabeza para aclarar mis pensamientos. Miré el reloj y era medianoche.

Tranquilamente me metí a la cama y fue la primera noche que soñé con Edward Cullen.

* * *

**Nota: Por favor reviews o PM (mensaje privado) si tienes alguna pregunta. ¡Gracias!**

**Otra cosa: ¿Queréis un Edward's Pov?**


	8. Chapter 8: Primera noche

Capítulo 8: Primera noche

EPOV

Me encontraba tirado sobre mi sofa, reflexionando sobre hoy y la nueva alumna, Bella Swan. Me adentré en mi propio ''sueño''. En estos últimos días lo único de que se hablaba en el instituto era sobre la hija del jefe Swan, que se mudaba a Forks por algún motivo desconocido. Hacía tan solo un día que había llegado a Forks.

Nunca en mí casi siglo de existencia me había encontrado con alguien así. Ella era confusa e intrigante y de alguna extraña manera también era obstinada ya que sin darse cuenta se negaba a bajar su guardia mental.

Alice hacía dos semanas tuvo una visión sobre ella pero no me la dejo ver. Cuando le preguntaba sobre la visión ella solamente se pasaba el día traduciendo todos los himnos posibles que existían. Eso me molestaba.

Al principio Rosalie no le importaba el hecho de que una nueva estudiante viniera, lo único que le importaba era la seguridad de la familia.

Alice fue la primera en presentarse a Bella. Mientras ellas dos estaban conversando en la cafetería no pude evitar echar un vistazo en su dirección. Unos minutos más tarde Bella se sentó con nosotros en el almuerzo y compartimos la misma clase. Parecía que el día iba bien hasta que en la última hora vi la visión de Alice. _Bella se situaba en el centro de la pista en gimnasia y Lauren le tiró la pelota en su cara._ En ese momento me situaba con Emmett en clase de Ingles y no pude soportarlo sin hacer nada. Me sentía muy protector con Bella. ¿Me estaría enamorando de ella? Ella era un ángel, no merecía estar con alguien como yo, un monstruo. Al terminar la clase salí lo más rápido de clase y me dirigí al aparcamiento. Esperé hasta que ella salió, tenía la cara roja y no lo aguantaba más. La seguí y la llamé pero sería mejor dejarla sola, mañana ya hablaría con ella. Aún me molestaba que no podía escuchar sus pensamientos. ¿A qué se debería?

Después del instituto me puse a componer una nueva canción, mas bien una nana, con mi piano. Ella me inspiró en esa nana. Esme me dijo que era una hermosa canción, siempre con su voz maternal.

Decidí mirar hacia la ventana. Llovía como casi todos los días en Forks. Las gotas de agua bajaban por el cristal cada una por un camino distinto. Salí de mi habitación y me dirigí a la sala de estar, allí se encontraba Emmett jugando a la Xbox y Esme leyendo un libro de cocina.

''¿Qué tal te encuentras?'' Me preguntó Esme con su tono maternal.

''Ya sabes, un poco cansado sobre el instituto.'' Le dije.

Emmett no tardó en hablar. ''Eso no es verdad, todo el día ha estado pensando sobre Isabella Swan, la hija de Charlie Swan.''

''Cállate la boca Emmett. Sabéis que no puedo leerle sus pensamientos.''

''Eddy tienes que admitir que Belly te atrae.'' Le miré a mi hermano con una mirada asesina y se me escapó un rugido de mi pecho.

''Eso es genial cariño mio. Por fin encontraste a tu alma gemela.'' Dijo Esme emocionada.

''Mamá tampoco es para tanto.''

''Esme, voy a cazar. Volveré a tiempo para ir al instituto.'' Le dije.

''Ok, ten cuidado cariño.'' Me dio un abrazo.

_''No te olvides de darle recuerdos a Belly de mi parte.'' _Maldito, adivinó mi plan.

Era bueno sentir el aire y la velocidad. Fue fácil encontrar la pequeña casa del jefe Swan, además de tener un patio trasero. Primero trape por un árbol cercano, la vi como ella entraba en su habitación con su pijama. Ella se asomo para ver el exterior y me incline más cerca de la rama. De repente crujió esta rama y debió de asustarla porque cerro la ventana rápidamente y pasó las cortinas.

No tenía idea de porqué sentía un pulso hacía ella. ¿Fue porque no podía escuchar sus pensamientos silenciosos? ¿O fue porque su sangre me cantaba a diferencia de cualquier otro humano? De alguna manera lo dudaba. De alguna manera yo sabía que había algo más. Sabía que iba a tener que tomar mi decisión pronto aunque no había realmente una opción. ¡Necesitaba verla! Así que salté sin esfuerzo para arriba sobre el borde de la ventana y en silencio, levanté la ventana. Levanté la ventana y maldiciendo como la ventana crujió, sabiendo que si alguna vez quería volver a venir por la noche me tendría que llevar aceite. Sacudí la cabeza con incredulidad. ¿Qué me pasaba? Di un grito ahogado internamente cuando mis ojos encontraron a ese ángel y su belleza, es tiernamente adorable y hermosa cuando ella está durmiendo. Sentí un repentino deseo de sentarme a su lado y abrazarla con mis brazos para estar con ella. Eso era imposible y yo sabía que no podía ni siquiera tocar una parte de ella, ni siquiera por un segundo. Nunca podría estar con ella. Tendría que salir de aquí, ni siquiera ella me conoce por lo que no me echaría de menos. No como yo la perdería. Su cara estaría en mi mente por el resto de la eternidad. Mi cara se crearía en su mente tal vez unas tres veces en su vida después de que me vaya. Mi corazón ausente me dolía al pensar eso. ¿Cuáles eran esas cosas extrañas que sentía? ¿De dónde venían esos pensamientos? Todavía no podía dejar de pensar en ella, su futuro sin mí. Me dolía pensar eso pero sabía que era inevitable. ¡No le importaba nada de mí! ¡Nada!

''Edward'' murmuró Bella. Me quedé paralizado. ''_¿Acaba de decir...'_' Giré mi cabeza hacia su rostro en estado de alarma pero sus ojos seguían cerrados como antes y ella parecía estar durmiendo pacíficamente. ¡Ella debe hablar en sueños! Me acerqué a su lado con curiosidad y me arrodillé allí, escuchando cuidadosamente sus siguientes palabras. De forma egoísta tenía la esperanza que eran sobre mi. Luego hice lo impensable y tomé su mano en la mía, con mucho cuidado de no despertarla en mi esfuerzo de estar cerca de ella.

''Edward te amo'' Ella murmuró en voz baja al igual que antes, sus palabras casi incoherentes. Sus palabras hicieron que todo mi mundo cambiara y mis sentimientos a tener sentido. Estaba enamorado de Bella como ella estaba conmigo. Incluso si mis sentimientos eran sin duda más profundos, me causó una maravillosa sensación al oír las palabras de sus labios. Ahora solo quería nada más que despertarla de su estado de inconsciencia y acuñarla en mis brazos y declararle mi amor hacia ella sin ningún tipo de complicaciones y que ella me lo diga de nuevo con confianza y amor.

''Quédate Edward. Te amo. Vuelve.'' suplicó. Mi decisión era definitiva ahora. Iba a permanecer en Forks y pasaría el resto de mis días con Bella sin importar las consecuencias. Por din pude tener lo que siempre había deseado en secreto, podría tener el amor y una que fue correspondida. Ahora sabía que ella también me quería, eso cambio todo! Mi perspectiva de la vida, el nivel de optimismo que ahora tenía y el hecho de que en realidad me sentía esperanza después de un siglo de morosidad y pesimismo.

''Sé que no te gusto, soy normal, aburrida y un poco molesta para ti pero te quiero, por favor vuelve.'' Su súplica continuaba. Ella pensó que no me gustaba? ¿En qué mundo la voy a ver normal o molesta? Ni siquiera soy lo suficientemente bueno para estar en la presencia de una chica tan angelical como ella y todo lo que ella hacía me intriga. ¿Cómo ella podía creer en esas cosas? Ella obviamente no se vio a sí misma con claridad.

''Vuelve Edward.'' susurró. Sin duda pero tendría que ser mañana. Mañana y me gustaría ver a mi amor de nuevo. Incapaz de contenerme, me incliné sobre su cuerpo inmóvil y le di un beso en la frente en señal de mi amor.

''Hasta mañana.'' Le susurré con ternura antes de saltar por la ventana y sonriendo ampliamente cuando la oí murmurar mi nombre otra vez.


	9. Chapter 9: La Push baby, La Push

Capítulo 9: La Push

**19 de enero de 2005**

BPOV:

Se oyó un ruido chirriante horrible de mi despertador. Gemí y me levanté de la cama. Miré a ver si Charlie estaba pero ya se fue. Aún así intenté arrastrar mis pies hacia el cuarto de baño para prepararme. Cambié mi pijama en un sueter rojo, una sudadera azul cielo, tejanos azules y mis zapatillas. No estaba realmente hambrienta así que cogí mi mochila y conduje hasta el instituto. No duró mucho el trayecto y aparque en el aparcamiento. Angela me saludó con una sonrisa.

''Hola Bella.''

''Hey Angela. ¿Cómo estás?''

''Estoy realmente genial.'' Angela fue interrumpida por una voz que dijo ''Baby!''

Las dos nos vimos la vuelta a mirar quién lo dijo, cuando vi a dos chicos. Mike y Tyler estaban dando entre sí una mirada hacia abajo, mientras que prácticamente corriendo para llegar a mí. _Oh, bien._ Pensé con sarcasmo.

Angela me dio una mirada confusa. Me encogí de hombros en respuesta. Yo no sabía lo que querían pero tuve la sensación de que no era bueno.

''Así que nena me preguntaba si quería ver una película conmigo.'' la voz de Tyler fue baja. Supongo que estaba tratando de ser convincente pero sólo me hizo incómoda.

''En realidad Tyler ella me prometió que iba a salir a cenar conmigo.'' Mike movió sus cejas. ¿Quién se creía que era?

Miré a Angela teniendo la esperanza de que me salvaría de esta pesadilla.

''Umm chicos en realidad ella esta de acuerdo de ir a La Push conmigo y con Jessica.'' Angela me miró. Asentí con la cabeza.

''Tal vez podríamos ir? Podría ser una excursión de grupo.'' Mike sugirió.

''¿Qué podría?'' Dijo una nueva voz. Vi a Jessica y Lauren detrás de nosotras.

''Para ir a La Push.'' Le dije.

''Sí Mike deberías venir.'' Jessica pasó a mi lado y se aferró al brazo de Mike. Lauren hizo lo mismo con Tyler.

Me contuve un escalofrío. Esta gente era asquerosa! Finalmente ambas estuvimos de acuerdo. Ella dijo que me estaba invitando antes de que los dos idiotas se presentaron.

''Quiero decir que si no quieres ir no tienes que aceptar.''

''¿Estás bromeando? La única razón por la que voy es por ti. Además ¿Cómo podría dejarte a solas con ellos?'' Esta vez no pude contener el escalofrío que recorrió mi cuerpo. Estas personas no tenían ningún respecto.

Eso hizo sonreír a Angela. Ella se marchó con Ben y yo busqué a Edward y Alice. No vi a Alice o Jasper pero vi a Edward. Le sonreí ruborizándome.

Me vio, él pensaba que iba a gritarle algo. Antes de que pudiera caminar hasta él sonó la campana. La irritación brilló a través de mí por un segundo y luego se fue. Podía hablar con él en el almuerzo.

Una vez más todo el mundo me miraba. Ellos hicieron las mismas preguntas sólo en forma diferente y si trataba de ignorarlos simplemente seguirían haciendo preguntas. Decidí no hablar con nadie al ir a mi siguiente clase. No podía dejar de notar las miradas de Jessica en Español.

''Me enteré de que vas a ir a la playa con nosotros.'' Ella sonaba curiosa.

''Sí, estaba pensando en ir.''

''¿Te gusta Mike?'' Jessica soltó sin más rodeos.

''Mike.'' Ella obviamente le gustaba. ''Por favor no. Vosotros dos estaríais mejor juntos. Lo mismo con Tyler y Lauren.''

Me di cuenta de que ella le gustaba.

''¿De verdad lo crees?''

''Puedo verlo. Vosotros son increíbles juntos.''

Para ser honesta, no estaba mintiendo. En cierto modo Mike y Tyler estarían mejor con alguien que no fuera yo.

En el camino hacia la cafetería hablé con Jessica. Supongo que me sentaba con ella porque Edward no hizo ningún movimiento para invitarme. Jessica parecía mucho más amble que ayer.

''¿Viste de dónde vino la pelota?'' Le pregunté a Jessica. Tenía un temperamento y ella estaba jugando con el. Especialmente con el truco de la bola con Lauren. Ahora estaba enojada porque lo hicieron.

''¿Qué pelota?'' Lauren no hizo ningún intento de jugar inocente. Ella me dio una sonrisa cruel y se volvió hacia Tyler.

Rodee los ojos. Algunas personas nunca dejarán de ser groseros.

''Voy a ir a buscar algo de fruta.'' Dije.

Me levanté, agarré mi bandeja y me acerqué a donde estaba la comida. Yo estaba de pie en la fila cuando miré a la mesa donde Edward estaba. Él no estaba. Extraño, él hacía un segundo estaba. Me dije a mí misma.

Justo en ese momento, sentí un golpecito en el hombro. Salté un poco, casi tocando mi bandeja de comida hacia abajo en el suelo. Me di la vuelta para ver quién era y era Edward. Me miró con una sonrisa en su rostro. Lo miré.

''Lo siento, no fue mi intención asustarte. Parece ser que eres el tipo de chica que puede asustarse fácilmente.'' Dijo Edward.

''Tal vez lo soy, tal vez no lo soy.'' Le dije.

''Miré al frente y veo la línea de la fila en movimiento delante de mí. Avancé, asegurándome de que tenía un buen agarre en la bandeja. Edward me siguió.

''¿Qué? Le pregunté

Yo estaba tratando de averiguar por qué, de repente, él se interesó por mí.

''Sólo quería decir hola. Realmente ayer no tuvimos la oportunidad de hablar ayer.'' Dijo Edward.

''Supongo.'' Le dije. Edward dio una suave risa.

Era mi turno para ir a bucar la comida que quería. Cogí una manzana y un plato de ensalada.

''¿Vas a comer?'' Le pregunté.

''Ya comí.'' Dijo.

''Haz lo que quieras.'' Le dije.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un minuto. Yo estaba mirando mi comida y me di cuenta de que Edward me estaba mirando. Me hizo sentir incómoda.

''Me preguntaba, ¿Qué vas hacer este sábado?'' Le pregunté.

''Nada. ¿Por qué?'' Me respondió.

''Mis amigos y yo vamos a ir a la playa de La Push para ver las ballenas y hacer surf. Me preguntaba si te gustaría venir y pasar el rato con nosotros.''

Mi corazón latía con fuerza. Yo no podía creer que le acabo de preguntar a Edward para venir y pasar el rato con nosotros en la playa.

''Claro, yo podría intentarlo. ¿A qué hora quedamos?'' Preguntó Edward.

''No estoy segura. ¿Sobre las 11:00, te parece bien?'' Le pregunté.

''Suena bien.'' Dijo Edward. ''Nos vemos el sábado, tal vez.''

Con eso, se fue y volvió a sentarse en su mesa. ¿Dónde se habían metido sus hermanos?

Regresé al grupo. Me sentía como un zombie. Yo sólo invité a Edward a la playa, la verdad es que quería pasar a tiempo a solas con él. Él dijo que podría aparecer.

''Bella, ¿Estás bien? Te vi hablando con Cullen.'' Dijo Mike.

''Estoy bien.'' Le dije. Me senté y empecé a mordisquear mi manzana.

''Le pregunté a Edward si quería venir a la playa con nosotros. Él dijo que podría aparecer.''

Todos los de la mesa me miraron. Yo sólo les ignoré.

''¿Por qué invitaste a Edward Cullen?'' Preguntó Mike molesto.

''Para ser cortés, eso es todo.'' Le dije.

''Nunca le he visto hablar con nadie antes. Me sorprende que te habló.'' Jessica dijo.

''¿Debo tomar eso como un insulto o una queja?'' Le pregunté.

''Cumple con seguridad. Simplemente le gustas.'' Jessica me dijo.

''Si le gusto, tiene una extraña manera de demostrarlo.'' Murmuré.

''Los chicos pueden ser así.''Dijo Jessica.

Después de un par de minutos de conversación, la campana sonó. Diciéndonos que el almuerzo había terminado.

Suspiré, mi siguiente clase era biología. ¿Sería una situación extraña que le pregunté a Edward sobre la playa? Quizás. Quizás no.

Todos nos levantamos y agarramos las bandejas y fuimos a tirar nuestra comida. Después de que terminaramos con eso, pasamos el rato en la puerta por un minuto.

''¿Quieres salir a pasear después del instituto?'' Preguntó Jessica.

''No puedo. Tengo que ir a casa y hacer la cena a Charlie y luego hacer la tarea.'' Le dije.

''Otra vez será.'' Dijo Jessica.

''Me parece bien.'' Le dije. Todos salimos de la cafetería juntos.

*Cinco minutos después...*

Cuando llegué al pasillo, unos cuantos chicos me miraban. Supongo que no han superado el hecho de que soy la ''chica nueva''. Seguí mis ojos sobre mis piesy seguí caminando. Yo no tenía ganas de tener que explicar por qué finalmente me mudé aquí después de todos estos años. Para vivir con mi papá me refiero.

Me acerqué a la puerta del aula. Tenia la esperanza de que Edward estaría allí. Respiré hondo y abrí la puerta.

Él estaba allí. Sentado en su asiento que estaba junto al mio. Incluso tenía una sonrisa en su rostro. Espera... una sonrisa? Extraño.

Puse mis libros sobre la mesa y me senté en el taburete. Lo miré, llena de curiosidad.

''Así que vas a ver las ballenas y hacer surf?'' Preguntó Edward.

''Yo sólo voy a surfear y pasar el rato con mis amigos.'' Le dije.

Edward se rió entre dientes. ''En realidad, no pareces ser el tipo de chica que sería buena en una tabla de surf.''

''Eso deberías comprobarlo tu mismo. Soy buena, te mostraré que estas equivocado si vienes el sábado.''

Nos quedamos en silencio un minuto, mirandonos fijamente el uno al otro. Entonces Edward me hizo una pregunta.

''Viviste en Hawái, ¿verdad?'' Edward me preguntó.

''Sí, sólo llueve un par de veces al año. La mayor parte del tiempo, es soleado.''

''Bueno, esto es Forks, Washington para ti.'' Dijo Edward. ''¿Por qué te mudaste aquí?''

''En realidad no es tan interesante.'' Le dije.

''Me gustaría escucharte hablar de eso.''

Antes de darme cuenta, empecé a decirle la razón por la que vine aquí. ''Mi madre volvió a casarse con un hombre llamado Phil. Phil es jugador de béisbol y viaja mucho. La mayoría de las veces, mi madre se quedaba conmigo en casa y la veía infeliz. Pero no importa si estoy sola en casa.'' Le dije.

''Eso tiene sentido.'' Dijo Edward.

''Ya que no he estado quí desde hace tres años, me decidí a venir a vivir con mi papá.'' Le dije.

''Así que tú eres la hija perdida del Jefe Swan.'' Dijo Edward.

''Sí.'' Respondí. Ahora era mi turno de preguntarle.

''Así que Edward cómo estaban todas las respuestas en el papel escritas ayer?

''¿Qué quieres decir?''

''El trabajo... el trabajo que no terminamos, pero cuando el Sr. Banner vino a revisarlo estaba hecho.''

''Terminamos el trabajo, Bella.'' Sus ojos se congelaron.

''No lo fue.''

No nos habíamos dado cuenta, pero el profesor empezó a hablar. Él nos dio la misma tarea de ayer con nuestra pareja, pero con una blástula de pescado blanco. Él nos había dado unas cuantas diapositivas y tubimos que colocarlos bajo el microscopio. La pareja que tenga las repuestas correctas ganará la cebolla dorada.

Agarré una diapositiva que estaba delante de nosotros y la coloqué bajo al microscopio.

''Las damas primero.'' Dijo Edward.

Sería fácil ya que ayer preste atención a la anterior practica parecida. Moví el microscopio hacia mí y miré. Entrecerré mi ojo para que pudiera ver mejor.

''Profase.'' Le dije.

''¿Te importa si lo compruebo?'' Preguntó Edward.

Le di el microscopio para él. Él hizo lo mismo.

''Profase.'' Dijo.

Edward escribió nuestra respuesta en la hoja de trabajo.

Lo hicimos durante la siguiente media hora. En cuanto a las diapositivas y escribir nuestras respuestas en la hoja de trabajo. Cuando la clase estaba casi terminando, la campana sonó. El profesor, el Sr. Banner nos hizo recoger nuestra mesa y darle la hojas de trabajo. Echó un vistazo a todo el mundo y nos dijo quien era el ganador.

Fuimos nosotros, Edward y yo caminamos hasta la mesa del profesor. Por supuesto, mi cara era de un rojo intenso. No me gusta llamar la atención.

Después de recibir nuestro premio, salimos de la clase.

''Puedes quedarte con la cebolla de oro.'' Edward me dijo: ''No tengo ningún uso para ella.''

Dejé que me diera la cebolla dorada sin quejarme.

''Bueno, te veré mañana. Fue agradable hablar contigo hoy. Llegar a conocerte un poco mejor.'' Edward me dijo.

''Lo mismo digo.'' Le dije.

Miré a Edward dirigiéndose a su auto.

* * *

**Nota: Espero que hayan disfrutado. Este ha sido más largo que los anteriores. **

**Actualizaré cuando pueda, sólo puedo escribir en mis ratos libres. **

**Claudia ;)**


	10. Chapter 10: Dr Cullen

Capítulo 10: Dr. Cullen

BPOV:

Me despedí de Edward mientras me dirigía a la clase que más odiaba, Educación física.

''¿Voy a caer en tu cara hoy otra vez Bella?'' Lauren preguntó con una sonrisa burlona cuando entré en el vestuario.

''Umm tal vez... pero por lo menos no soy tonta. Me di cuenta de que tenías un papel con todas las respuestas del examen de Español. Vi que no se lo diste a la maestra. Probablemente eres demasiada cobarde para dárselo.'' Ella me dio una mirada fría antes de que ella agarró su ropa de gimnasia, cerró la taquilla y se fue a cambiar. La gente me miró en estado de shock y me sonrojé.

''Hey Bella''. Oí la suave voz de Angela junto a mí cuando comencé a cambiarme.

''Hey Ang. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que jugaremos hoy?''

Ella negó la cabeza. ''Pues no.''

''Espero que no sea baloncesto otra vez.''

''¿Por qué?''

''Primero por el ``accidente´´ que tuve ayer y porque la última vez que jugué al baloncesto en mi anterior instituto tuve una hemorragia nasal. Traté de hacer una canasta pero el balón terminó golpeándome en plena cara muy fuerte.''

Ella parpadeó un par de veces antes de que ella se recompuso. ''Oh, wow.''

''Eso es lo que me dicen todos.'' Suspiré.

Una vez cambiada, Angela y yo nos dirigimos hacia las gradas y nos sentamos una junta la otra. Todo el mundo se calmó cuando el entrenador Clapp entró en el gimnasio.

''Hoy vamos a continuar jugando al baloncesto. A cada uno de ustedes les llamaré por un número. Si eres un _uno_ tienes que ir a la parte izquierda de la cancha y si eres un _dos_, vas a la parte derecha.''

Parecía que Angela iba a decir algo pero se lo impedí. ''No lo digas.''

Ella soltó una carcajada.

''Bella, eres _uno_.'' Couch Clapp me dijo. Me quejé y me fui a la parte izquierda de la cancha.

''Hola Bella.'' Sabía que reconocería esa voz en cualquier lugar y no era mi voz favorita.

''Hola Mike.''

Creo que él estaba a punto de decir algo pero todo el mundo se puso en posiciones. Me pusieron como defensa o guardia o como se llame. No se podía esperar que yo lo supiera.

Cuando el partido comenzó, el balón fue al otro lado de mí y eso era bueno... al menos para mí. Una vez que mi equipo hizo una canasta, ahora la pelota fue llegando en mi dirección.

''¡Bella cógela!'' Escuché a Mike mientras lanzaba la pelota que sorprendentemente la cogí.

Lauren ahora estaba encima mio y me tapaba la vista, tratando de bloquearme. Tiré la pelota lo mejor posible a Tyler. Entonces sentí un fuerte dolor en el labio cuando Lauren se dio la vuelta rápidamente, haciendo que su uña del dedo cortara mi labio. ¿Cómo puede ser que las uñas de las chicas sean tan afiladas?

''¡Tiempo fuera!'' El entrenador Clapp gritó mientras corría hacia mí y examinó el daño.

''Parece que tienes que ir al médico. Es bastante malo.''

Él escribió una breve nota diciendo lo que pasó para que yo pudiera darle a la enfermera para que yo pudiera salir de la escuela y me dio una toalla para que pudiera aplicar presión en el rasguño sangrado del labio.

Miré a Lauren antes de caminar hacia secretaría.

Entré en la secretaría, me dirigí al mostrador y le entregué la nota a la Sra. Cope.

''¿Estás bien, Bella?'' Escuché la voz de Edward detrás de mí.

Me di la vuelta para ver a Edward con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro.

''¿Te parece que estoy bien?''

Dejó escapar una risa suave. ''No, no en realidad.'' Luego miró a la Sra. Cope. ''Voy a llevar a Bella al médico.''

Ella lo miró. ''¿Estás seguro de que tus profesores no les importará?''

''No, en absoluto. Tengo a la Sra. Cleave en la próxima clase y no le importará.''

''Bueno, eres libre de irte. Que te mejores Bella.'' La Sra. Cope dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Le devolví la sonrisa, pero no creo que ella vio la herida debajo de la toalla que tenía en el labio.

''¿Entonces por qué me llevas?'' Le pregunté pero era más bien un murmullo.

''No hay ninguna razón real. Sólo por ser agradable y pasar más tiempo contigo.'' Me sonrojé por su última declaración, mientras abría la puerta del acompañante abierta para mí y entré. Él rápidamente se sentó en el lado del conductor y condujo.

Mientras conducía fuera del instituto, miré por la ventana y haciendo más presión sobre el corte en el labo. Era embarazoso obtener un corte en el labio por un rasguño y ahora es peor porque Edward era el que conducía para llegarme al médico donde trabaja su padre. Pero me hizo sentir un poco mejor que él se ofreció a llevarme.

''Entonces, ¿Cómo exactamente conseguiste un corte tan profundo en el labio?'' Él me preguntó.

Lo miré. Sus ojos se giraron hacia mí con una sonrisa en su rostro.

''Estábamos jugando al baloncesto y entonces Lauren me bloqueaba, pasé el balón y se dio la vuelta de repente y sus uñas cortaron mi labio.'' Le dije lo mejor que pude con la toalla en el labio inferior.

Dejó escapar una risa suave. ''Yo tenía razón. Eres un imán para el peligro.''

Levanté la ceja. ''¿Cuándo empezaste a pensar eso?''

''Yo sé lo que te pasó ayer en gimnasia... y ahora tu corte.''

Maldita sea, se enteró. No ocurría todos los días que una persona fuera tan torpe tan solo lleva dos días y ya ha tenido dos accidentes. Dejé escapar un suspiro.

''Supongo que tengo mala suerte aquí.'' Bromeé.

''Parece ser, ¿no es así?''

Solté una carcajada. ''Sí.''

Luego, el silencio llenó el coche. Entonces Edward puso un CD en el coche y empezó a escucharse Claire De Lune suavemente a través de los altavoces. Le miré.

''¿Debussy?''

Miró en mi dirección cuando nos detuvimos en un semáforo. ''Sí. ¿Te gusta?''

Asentí con la cabeza. ''Sí. Mi madre solía tocar música clásica en casa cuando vivía en Hawái y esta se convirtió en una de mis favoritas.''

''Es una de mis favoritas también.''

Arrancó el coche cuando la luz cambió a verde y luego a sólo unos pocos minutos más tarde, entró en el hospital.

Rápidamente se bajó del coche y abrió la puerta para mí. Me sonrojé un poco cuando me bajé del coche.

''Gracias.''

Él asintió con la cabeza y abrió el camino hacia el hospital. Se acercó a la recepción.

''¿Podemos ver al Dr. Cullen, por favor? Mi amiga tiene un corte en el labio.'' Pidió cortésmente.

Amiga... él me llamó su amiga. Él nunca me llamó su amiga, hasta ahora.

Como si alguien hubiera llamado al nombre del Dr. Carlisle, él salió de la sala con una sonrisa en su rostro. Era casi tan hermoso como Edward. Casi. Tenía el pelo rubio de oro que estaba peinado hacia atrás, los mismos ojos dorados como su hermoso hijo que estaba de pie junto a mí, casi más alto que Edward alrededor de seis centímetros más y piel pálida. Era joven seguramente tendría veinticinco años como mínimo.

''¿Qué tenemos aquí? Su voz sonaba suave y apacible.

''Esta es Bella Swan de mi instituto. Ella accidentalmente se cortó el labio.'' Explicó Edward.

''Está bien. Por favor, sígame.'' Dr. Cullen me guió mientras lo seguía por el pasillo.

Por el rabillo de mis ojos, puede ver a Edward siguiéndome a mi lado.

''Sabes que no tienes que venir.'' Dije suavemente hacia él.

''Está bien. Quiero venir.''

Me sonrojé y seguí caminando, entramos a una de las habitaciones de los médicos. Me ordenó sentarme en el papel ruidoso mientras que el Dr. Cullen se estaba preparando. Edward se sentó al otro lado de la sala en una silla mirando hacía mí.

Casi me desmayo cuando el médico me dijo que tenía que ser cosida. Edward de repente vino a sentarse a mi lado y comenzó a contar una historia. No tenía ni idea de por qué pero era una historia interesante, una graciosa historia de uno de sus hermanos, Emmett.

''Todo echo.'' Dr. Cullen dijo, él se quitó los guantes y los tiró a la basura.

Parpadeé sorprendida. ''¿En serio?''

''Sí.''

Miré a Edward. ''Gracias por distraerme. Me hubiera desmayado si no me hubieses distraído.''

Sonrió con una sonrisa torcida que casi me dejó sin aliento. ''De nada.''

Una vez que era libre de irme, Edward y yo volvimos al coche y se dirigió a mí casa. Hablamos de que iba a dejar mi coche más tarde con la ayuda de su hermana Alice. También nos dimos a conocer un poco más sobre cada uno. Me enteré de que tocaba el piano (que me pareció fascinante), que nos gustaban los mismos grupos y los tipos de música, y un poco sobre nuestras familias. Antes de darme cuenta, estábamos en frente de mi casa.

''Gracias por todo.'' Le dije con una pequeña sonrisa que él me la devolvió.

''Es lo menos que puedo hacer.''

Rodé los ojos en broma. ¿Fue eso considerado coquetear?

Suspiró. ''Te veré mañana.''

Asentí con la cabeza ''Lo mismo digo.''

Él me dio una sonrisa antes de que me tropezara en mi camino al salir del coche y me dirigí al porche. Oí su coche tranquilamente perdiéndose en la curva y se alejaba.

Negué con la cabeza. Este chico iba a ser la muerte de mí.


	11. Chapter 11: Forks, La Push

Capítulo 11: Forks, La Push

BPOV:

Era el día de la visita a la playa, La Push, y yo estaba realmente deseando pasar algún tiempo con mis amigos, más bien con Edward. La Push es una pequeña comunidad conocida por sus playas perfectas para practicar surf. Había pasado tanto tiempo soñando con surfear que casi me había olvidado de su existencia.

**Flashback (viernes, un día antes):**

_Entré en a clase de Inglés y me uní al grupo de mis amigos que rodeaban el escritorio de Mike. Los saludé cordialmente. Algunos me preguntaron dónde había estado, cómo estaba, pero otros fueron más lejos al preguntarme por qué yo no estaba con Edward Cullen de nuevo. A decir verdad, el chico era misterioso, y todavía tenía un par de cosas que tenía que averiguar sobre él. Contesté la mayoría de las respuestas positivas._

_"Planes para el transporte?" Le pregunté a Mike, inclinándome sobre la mesa con los codos._

_"Van a ser dos coches el de Jessica y el de mis padres, podemos llevar todo nuestro equipo de surf hasta la playa." Él respondió, hablando con todos en el grupo. _

_"¿Lugar de encuentro?" Preguntó Jess, ganando la atención de los demás. _

_"En la tienda de mi papás en la misma calle. Os estaré esperando allí, así que será más fácil para nosotros. Quedamos a las 16:30". Él contestó._

_"Bella me alegro de que vas a venir, puedes venir conmigo." Dijo Mike. _

_''Si no te importa iré con mi coche y mi tabla de surf. Así tendréis más espacio.'' Le dije con una sonrisa amistosa._

_Él me guiñó un ojo._

_**Fin del Flashback**_

El día pasó con rapidez, a pesar de la ausencia de Edward. Me había apresurado a salir de casa rápidamente, decidí llevarme el neopreno aunque hubiera nubes ya que la agua del océano continuaría fría. Me llevé también ropa de lana muy caliente. El pronóstico del tiempo no era muy bueno, además de que estaría surfeando con algunos. Me puse los guantes y un gorro también, para el calor adicional en la playa. El sonido de la bocina de un coche de Jessica sonó a través de mi ventana del dormitorio abierta, y yo estaba fuera y en su coche en un instante.

''Hey, Jessica. Nos vemos en un rato.''

''Bonita tabla. Hasta luego.''

Ella salió a toda velocidad antes de que yo incluso me pudiera despedir. Me subí en mi coche y me aseguré que mi tabla estuviera bien agarrada en la baca.

La playa estaba vacía cuando llegué y el mar parecía bastante tranquilo y el clima estaba bien. Unos minutos más tarde llegaron los demás coches.

Cogí mi equipo de surf para llevar a la playa y segui a Mike por el camino. Los chicos crearon un fuego en el centro de donde estaban los troncos largos y se habían colocado alrededor. Aunque dijeron que era "su lugar" para cuando estaban en la playa, y a menudo contaba historias por las noches.

"Prepárate!" Oí gritar Mike detrás de mí.

Angela y Lauren eran las únicas que no iban a hacer surf, así que se quedaron alrededor para ver las pertenencias de todos. Me adentré al mar con Jessica y Mike. Al poco rato cogí la primera ola y demostré de que era capaz. Al terminar vi a Mike y a Jessica sorprendidos, y en la orilla a Angela aplaudir con una sonrisa.

''¡Wow! Eso ha sido una pasada. Eres increíble Bella. No he conocido a ninguna chica que sepa hacer tan bien el surf.'' Mike me dijo.

''Gracias Mike. Pero lo único que demostré en esa ola ha sido una parte de lo que puedo hacer.'' Le contesté con una sonrisa.

No pasó mucho tiempo después de que Jessica intentase imitar mis movimientos, ella no era tan buena. No llevaría mucho tiempo practicando este deporte aunque no me lo dijera apostaría que empezó a hacer surf hace dos años.

Al cabo de media hora decidí salir del agua y fui a ver a Angela.

''Angela, ¿Qué tal te va?''

Antes de que ella me pudiera responder oí pasos detrás de mí. Huellas mojadas en la arena. Me volví y me encontré a tres chicos.

''Jacob!'' Grité, corriendo a abrazarlo.

''Bells!'' Él dijo, levantándome del suelo y me giro. Su piel era muy cálida, comparada con la de Edward, extrañaba un poco la frialdad, desearía que él estuviera aquí.

"Estos son Embry y Quil." Él continuó, señalando a los chicos de piel cobriza de su lado.  
Les sonreí, recibiendo una ola de cada uno.

"Ven. Siéntate." Dije, dirigiéndolos a un tronco.

"Sólo estaba pensando, es era raro que Edward Cullen rechazase tu invitación." Angela habló, mientras que masticar su chicle.

"¿Te refieres a la familia del Dr. Cullen?" Preguntó Embry.

"Sí. ¿Los conoces?" Le contesté.

"Oh sí, ellos no vienen aquí." Embry se echó a reír.

El tiempo pasaba lentamente y y quería escapar de la incomodidad.

"Jake ¿Te apetece ir a pasear conmigo?" Le pregunté, levantándome de mi asiento.  
Él asintió con la cabeza y dijo a sus amigos que lo esperaran en la hoguera.

"¿Qué es lo que quieren decir de que los Cullen no vienen aquí?" Le pregunté.

"Es sólo una vieja historia de mis descendientes, los Quileutes. ¿Se supone que han venido de los hombres lobos. Sólo hay un enemigo de un lobo, lo que se dice un vampiro. Hay una historia de la guerra, batalla y muerte entre los dos. Nosotros somos los Protectores, en cambio los otros son los Fríos. ". Él dijo, mientras caminábamos en la arena.

"Pero, son sólo historias Jake. Leyendas antiguas." Añadí, dándole un codazo juguetonamente.

''Así que Bells.'' dijo Jake con una sonrisa. ''¿Te gusta La Push?'' Preguntó.

''Sí, es una playa muy fría pero me gusta. Aun así es la playa más cercana de Forks donde puedo surfear.'' Respondí sonriendo. ''¿Cuántos años tienes?'' Le pregunté.

Se rió entre dientes. ''Dieciséis.'' Se encogió de hombros.

''Te ves muy joven.'' Me reí. Se rió conmigo mientras continuábamos caminando por la playa.

''¿Entonces has venido de Hawái, ¿cierto?'' Preguntó. Asentí.

''¿Cómo es?'' preguntó curioso.

''Es agradable. La mayoría de los días hace sol y aparte del calor, es genial.'' Me encogí de hombros.

El viento de la playa despeino mi cabello dejando la mitad de mi melena en la cara, comencé a alejarlo con mis dedos. Escuché la risa de Jake a mi lado, seguro que me veía graciosa.

''Tu cabello en realidad es bonito.'' Me dijo de repente. Le miré con una ceja alzada.

''Gracias.'' Me salió más en forma de pregunta.

Se rió. ''Tienes novio?'' preguntó. Detuve mis pasos y lo miré.

''No.'' Dije cautelosamente. ''¿Por qué lo preguntas?''

''Por nada. Solamente mi amigo Embry cree que sales con un Cullen. Se lo imaginó cuando tu amiga dijo que lo habías invitado.'' Se encogió de hombros. Fruncí los labios.

''¡Chicos! ¡Vengan acá! ¡Vamos a encender una fogata!'' gritó Mike. Nos giramos y regresamos corriendo hacía donde estaban construyendo la nueva fogata. Me senté junto a Angela y Jacob, mientras Embry comenzaba a contar una historia sobre una tercera esposa.

Después de la playa, me volví a casa y dejé la cena preparada a mi padre ya que yo había comido, así que me dirigía a mi habitación. Un partido de baloncesto estaba en marcha, por lo que su respuesta fue simple, ''bien'' murmuró y sin apartar los ojos de la televisión.

Me arrastré por las escaleras a mi habitación y me deje caer sobre mi espalda en la cama. Demasiada cansada para revisar. Busqué alrededor de los cajones junto a mi cama, buscando a mi iPod y los auriculares, antes de ponerlos en mis oídos y ir a mi lista de reproducción. Di a play ''River Flows in You''. Descansé en la almohada, cerrando los ojos y escuchando la música. Siempre estaré agradecida con Phil que me había regalado este iPod en mi último cumpleaños, era parte de todos los días de mi vida. Durante un largo tiempo, escuché con atención para tratar de entender las letras. Felizmente, repetí varias canciones una y otra vez, cantando, hasta que finalmente me quedé dormida.

_Mis ojos se abrieron un poco, dejando al descubierto un lugar que me resultaba familiar. Pronto me di cuenta de la vegetación que estaba en el bosque al otro lado de mi casa, pero, de pie en el lado opuesto de la misma. Las olas se podían escuchar desde donde yo estaba parada, estrellándose contra los acantilados que estaban en mi punto de vista. Por el rabillo de mi ojo, vi a Jacob, corriendo rápidamente hacia mí._

_"Jake? ¿Qué pasa?" -Pregunté, volviéndome completamente a verlo completo._

_"Bells, corre!" Contestó cogió mi mano en la suya y tirando de mí con él._

_Nosotros corrimos rápidamente a través de los árboles, no alcanzando a uno de ellos a pesar de nuestra velocidad._

_"Bella, tenemos que correr." Reconocí la voz de Quil detrás de mí._

_"¿Por qué?" Le pregunté, vi a Quil en la oscuridad de los árboles._

_Pero, antes de que pudiera correr para encontrarme Quil, la mano de Jake me había cogido, oí un ruido de animal, Jake se había caído al suelo._

_"Oh Dios mío!" Grité, observando y escuchando como los huesos se estrellaron y su cuerpo se movía peligrosamente. _  
_Con un movimiento brusco, Jacob se había ido, un lobo con dientes apareció de pie en su lugar._

_"Bella corre!" Embry volvió a gritar, pero una luz resplandeciente, brillante había llamado mi atención. _  
_Desde el interior de los árboles, Edward se deslizó hacia fuera, su piel brillante y brillante del sol que se había levantado de repente._

_"Ven." Ordenó, haciéndome señas a mi con una mano. _  
_Jacob gruñó desde mi lado, pero todavía me preguntaba desesperadamente si ir hacia Edward. _  
_Él sonrió ampliamente a mí, dejando al descubierto sus colmillos apuntando._

_"Puedes confiar en mí." susurró_

_En un destello de un momento, el lobo llenó el espacio entre Edward y yo, saltando arriba en los árboles, en dirección a la garganta de Edward._

_"¡No!" Grité, saltando hacia arriba en mi cama._

Los auriculares se retiraron de mis oídos, haciendo que mi iPod se caiga de la cama. La música todavía continuaba reproduciendo en silencio y yo me quedé completamente vestida estirada en mi cama bajo la luz de mi lámpara. Suspiré profundamente, pensando en algo para quitar mi mente de la pesadilla por un momento.

"Ducha.'' Dije, levantándome y rumbo al baño.

El agua caliente me relajó mis músculos que se tensaron al pensar en las posibilidades. Ese sueño tenía que significar algo. Los tres chicos que hablé hoy con ellos aparecieron y también Edward. Dos de ellos se asemejan a los seres míticos. Los colmillos. El lobo. Yo estaba confundida, por lo que, deje a un lado mis pensamientos y me dirigí a mi ordenador. Lo encendí y cerré a varias pestañas que aparecían a mi pantalla de inicio. Mis ojos cansados escanearon los programas, que finalmente encontré Google . Hice clic rápidamente, esperando terriblemente el lento Internet que cargase. Mis manos frotaron mis ojos y la barra de búsqueda apareció. Suspiré, antes de escribir la palabra que había estado pensando desde que me desperté.

Vampiro.

* * *

**Un capítulo más, de todos modos espero que les haya gustado. **

**¡Gracias por todas las reviews y por leer! **

**Besos y abrazos.**

**Claudia ;) **


	12. Chapter 12: Mito o realidad

Capítulo 12: Mito o realidad

BPOV:

Obviamente, muchos de los resultados que aparecían en la pantalla del ordenador eran ridículos. Las películas de vampiros, personajes de dibujos animados y libros de vampiros aparecieron varias veces y pronto se hizo evidente que tenía que ser más específico. Por ahora, sólo Dios sabe qué hora de la mañana era, mis ojos me dolían con la luz del ordenador y yo estaba tan desesperada por derrumbarme en la cama. Sin embargo, también estaba tan desesperada por averiguar mis opciones y pensar en mis teorías. 'Vampire Legends' rápidamente escribí en la barra de búsqueda, obteniendo unos resultados más prometedores. Un sitio, llamado A-Z vampiros, me llamó la atención y me desplacé lentamente a través de los resultados de mi búsqueda. Hice clic en la página, esperando pacientemente a que apareciera el párrafo de la información de vampiros. Empecé en A, y desesperadamente comencé mi investigación.

"Danag" susurré, encogiéndome de hombros y haciendo clic en él de todos modos.

La página web decía que los vampiros Danag habían trabajado con los seres humanos desde hace muchos años, llevándose bien con normalidad. Entonces, de repente se volvieron contra los seres humanos, como vampiro chupado la sangre de una herida de una hembra disfrutado de la sensación en la boca demasiado para que se detuviera. No habían muchos vampiros en el sitio web que fuesen bebedores de sangre, lo que parecía extraño para mí. El vampiro Stereotypical siempre bebió la sangre de los seres humanos. _Siempre_ se quema en la luz del sol. _Siempre_ dormía en un ataúd, con los brazos cruzados a la perfección a través de su pecho. Me hizo sentir tonta y un poco avergonzada, que yo consideraría algo tan estúpido, que Edward fuera un vampiro. Pero, la historia de Jacob sobre Los Fríos me había hecho tener escalofríos.

Cerré el ordenador con fuerza después de despertar en el teclado. Me había quedado dormida después de leer más de la mitad de la información dada de cada vampiro, llegando a la conclusión de que Edward y su familia eran algo, yo sólo tenía ni idea de qué. Unas dos horas antes de ahora, me había despertado, oyendo a mi padre yéndose en sus viajes de fin de semana de pesca frecuente con los amigos. Así que ahora, a las 8:30, di un paseo en el bosque, lo que permite que la pequeña cantidad de llovizna caiga suavemente en mi pelo. Una vez dentro del bosque, los árboles altos detuvieron la lluvia que caía sobre mi, así que me senté pacíficamente en una rama de un árbol caído cubierto de musgo, escuchando la lluvia golpeando en el árbol de encima.

Realmente había tenido que pensar ahora. Si Edward era en realidad un ser sobrenatural, criatura bebedora de sangre, tenía dos opciones que tenía que decidir entre.

Opción número uno: Creer que Edward es un vampiro, no hacerle caso y alejarme de él como me habían advertido algunas personas, llegando a ser tan absorto viniendo mis amigos, incluyendo a Angela.

Opción número dos: estar tan atrapada en las magníficas características de Edward y convertirme más involucrada. Convertirme involucrada en algo completamente peligroso y emocionante. Hablar con él sobre eso. Lo necesito. Lo quiero.

Mi mente estaba en tan mal estado con mis teorías y mis opciones, sin embargo, parecía que sin Edward, yo no tendría una razón para quedarme en Forks. Una razón por la que entro en mis clases con una sonrisa en mi cara. Una razón para disfrutar de cada minuto que pasé en el triste y aburrido pueblo. Y entonces, me decidí. Quería esa peligrosa y apasionante vida. Lo necesitaba, lo quería.

_A media mañana..._

Era domingo, último día del fin de semana. Mañana empezaría de nuevo el instituto, mi pesadilla. Una parte de mí estaba ansiosa de ver a Edward y otra parte sabía que era vampiro. ¿Debería estar asustada?

Tropecé cuando me levanté de la silla. Típico siempre me caía. Agarré mi neceser de mi mesa y ropa y me dirigí hacia el único baño compartido.

Después de bañarme y secado el pelo simplemente lo recogí en una cola de caballo y fui a la sala de estar, donde me encontré con Charlie leyendo el periódico, un tazón lleno de leche y cereales en frente él.

''Buenos días, papá.'' Lo saludé, preparándome yo misma el desayuno.

''Hola Bells. ¿Dormiste bien?''

''Sí, y tú?''

''Bien. Me di cuenta que de la casa parecía mucho más ordenada hoy, ¿Estabas aburrida ayer?''

Asentí con la cabeza, con la boca llena de cereales. Al terminar mi bol de cereales, lavé el tazón de Charlie junto al mío. El teléfono de casa rompió el silencio. Me sequé rápido las manos y hice que Charle regresara a su asiento.

''Está bien papá, lo cojo yo.''

Fui al pasillo a contestar el teléfono. Me tropecé tan pronto cuando lo cogí. Me apresuré a recogerlo de nuevo.

''¿Hola? Lo siento se me cayó el teléfono.''

''Hola, ¿Es esta la residencia de los Swan?'' Preguntó una voz hermosa.

''Si...'' Yo tartamudeaba en el teléfono deslumbrada. Me recuperé. ''Sí, lo es. ¿Quien es?''

''Soy Carlisle Cullen, Bella. ¿Qué tal te encuentras?''

''Muy bien, gracias a usted.''

''No hay de qué. Me alegro de que te encuentres mejor. Bueno había llamado porque tenía la esperanza de hablar con Charlie. ¿Está Charlie en casa?''

''Oh sí, por supuesto. Un momento.''

Caminé hacia la cocina con el teléfono en la mano y se lo entregué a Charlie. Me senté y cogí el periódico que fingí leerlo mientras escuchaba la charla de Charlie.

''Sí... y ¿qué concluyes?... Entiendo... por supuesto, en cualquier momento de hoy va a estar bien. Está bien, te veré más tarde entonces. Adiós.'' Charlie colgó el teléfono.

''¿Que quería papá?''

''Era el doctor Cullen, que ha estado trabajando con el departamento de policía mucho últimamente porque hemos tenido dos casos de ataques de animales. Él va a venir más tarde con su carpeta para hablar de ello.''

''Oh vale. ¿Así que ha estado mucho tiempo aquí?'' Le pregunté. Quería averiguar más sobre su familia, ya que me fascinaba.

''Casi dos años. Él y su familia se trasladaron desde Alaska. Él es un médico increíble. Realmente le encanta su trabajo y su familia.''

''Se ve muy joven para tener hijos.''

''Se ve joven. No es su familia real, aunque él y su esposa Esme adoptaron a todos sus hijos. Ya los conoces van a tú mismo instituto.''

Asentí con la cabeza. ''Es bueno saberlo.''

El día parecía alargarse. Tal vez era porque estaba emocionada de conocer a Esme que ni siquiera la había visto, aún así me fascinaba. Apostaría que tendrá los mismos rasgos que toda su familia. ¿Será lo normal que los vampiros sean hermosos, piel pálida y ojos dorados?

Me quedé sin aliento cuando escuché el timbre. Miré por la ventana y vi un coche plateado hermoso estacionado en mi entrada. La visión del coche hizo que mi corazón se acelerase.

Oí como Charlie abría la puerta. Pero me sorprendió oir una voz femenina también. Suave, llena de amor y preocupación. Poco a poco fui bajando las escaleras. Estaba segura que no había hecho ningún sonido aunque los dos visitantes me miraron.

Fue fácil reconocer al con su cabello rubio. Le acompañaba una mujer que tenía el pelo largo y castaño en rizos. Tenía la cara en forma de corazón y una mirada de completa adoración. Parecía tan joven como el doctor y igual de pálida.

Me miraron y me detuve de golpe. Ambos tenían los ojos dorados, la única forma de conseguirlos es a través de lentillas...

''Charlie me ha hablado mucho de ti, Bella. Es un placer conocerte al fin.'' Esme dijo, ofreciendo su mano para que se la estrechara. Se la estreché y su piel era fría.

''El placer es mio.''Le dí una sonrisa. Salí del pasillo y me senté en la sala de estar.

Hoy yo no iba a hablar con ellos pero no dejaría a Charlie solo con ellos.

Charlie, Esme y Charlie entraron en la sala y tomaron asiento. Esme me dio una sonrisa. Yo la miré y miré hacia otro lado. Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver su expresión de desconcierto. Al igual que la de Carlisle.

''Entonces, ¿Qué tienes de la autopsia doctor?'' Preguntó Charlie.

''Parece que la criatura, fuera lo que fuese, había perforado un vaso sanguíneo en el cuello. La víctima murió a causa de la pérdida de sangre, aunque la sangre no se ha encontrado en ninguna parte.'' Carlisle dijo entregando los documentos a Charlie de una carpeta que tenía con él.

''Apuesto a que puedo adivinar dónde se fue toda esa sangre.'' Murmuré para mis adentros ya que estaba segura que Charlie no podía oírme.

Efectivamente Carlisle y Esme se volvieron hacia mí. Sus rostros entrecerrados en la confusión y ... el miedo?

''¿Qué fue eso Bella, querida?'' Esme preguntó finalmente.

''Yo no dije nada.'' Le dije inocentemente.

''Yo no la oí decir nada.'' Añadió Charlie.

''Lo siento debe ser la vejez.'' Esme se rió. Charlie se rió con ella.

''Ya sé a que te refieres. Me esta pasando a mí también.''

''Jamás les sucederá a ustedes dos.'' De nuevo murmuré muy bajo para que Charlie no pudiese oír.

Esto me consiguió otra mirada temerosa del doctor y su esposa.

''Sí...eso fue todo lo que tengo de la autopsia me temo. ¿Tienes alguna pista de qué criatura es?'' Preguntó Carlisle, con el rostro enmascarado en una expresión tranquila y curiosa.

''Te voy a dar una pista, mírate en el espejo, si es posible.'' Murmuré en voz baja de nuevo así que Charlie era inconsciente. Antes de que pudiera ver sus caras desencajadas a su vez, me levanté de mi asiento y salí de la sala y subí las escaleras. Me senté en el escalón más alto, oculto por la barandilla pero todavía podía ver la puerta principal.

Poco después de irme, salieron de la sala de estar.

''Siento lo de Bella, ella es muy tímida.'' Charlie se disculpó.

''No pasa nada. Ella parece una chica muy inteligente.'' Carlisle le dijo a Charlie. Sus ojos parpadearon hacia mí, al igual que los de Esme.

''Bueno, adiós Carlisle, Esme.'' Charlie se despidió. Finalmente los vampiros se fueron.

* * *

**Nota: por favor reviews y actualizaré pronto. ¿A que no os esperabais que Bella se creyera que en realidad eran vampiros? ¿Cómo reaccionaran los Cullen? **

**Dime si te ha gustado y lo que no te gusta de esta historia.**

**Nos leemos ;)**


	13. Chapter 13: Malditos vampiros

Capítulo 13: Malditos vampiros

BPOV:

Así que eran chupasangres. No deberían estar aquí. Aunque este es su lugar ideal. Nubes, sin sol. Yo no estaba segura de todos los detalles pero estaba bastante segura de que el sol era malo para ellos. Sin embargo, ¿dos años? ¿Cómo no han sido descubiertos durante tanto tiempo?

Espera un momento... Aquí en Forks hay siete de ellos! Seguramente ellos tendrían que haber sido descubiertos.

''Entra, papá.'' Le dije.

Charlie entró y parecía decepcionado. ''Bella, ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?'' Preguntó, sentándose con cautela en una silla. _Sí que el doctor y su encantadora esposa son probablemente la única razón por la que la gente nunca llega a ir a ese hospital!_

''No papá, ¿Por qué?'' Le pregunté.

''Tú parecías un poco ... rara hoy en torno a nuestros invitados. ¿Va todo bien?''

''Está bien papá, no me siento del todo cómoda con ellos.''

''Bueno, no debes sentirte de esa manera, ellos son muy agradables y contribuyen al pueblo.''

_Claro que lo son._

''Lo siento si te avergoncé papá. Estaba un poco nerviosa hoy.''

''No pasa nada nena. Tal vez cuando conozcas más a sus hijos pensarás diferente acerca de ellos.'' _Lo dudo._

''Claro papá.''

Esa noche cociné los peces que Charlie había traído. Mis pensamientos estaban por todos los lugares. Des de Charlie, la escuela, los Cullen hasta la seguridad de Forks.

Me apresuré en cenar rápido, diciéndole a Charlie que estaba cansada. Lavé mi plato y corrí escaleras arriba a mi ordenador. Decidí continuar mi investigación.

Tuve que esperar diez largos minutos para que se cargase, abrí el Internet con el navegador Google. Escribí: _Forks Washington tasa de mortalidad._

Aparecieron muchos resultados. Uno en particular parecía prometedor. Hice clic y desplacé hacia abajo hasta que había encontrado lo que estaba buscando.

Durante los últimos seis años la tasa de mortalidad no ha disminuido drásticamente como yo esperaba. Si estaba en lo cierto entonces los Cullen han estado viviendo en torno a los ciudadanos en los últimos seis años. Eso no podría ser correcto.

Entonces se me ocurrió una idea. Ojos dorados. Volviendo al navegador de búsqueda escribí: _Forks Washington animal tasa de mortalidad. _

Aparecieron más resultados en la pantalla. Uno de ellos era un elance a un sito web sobre la fauna de Forks. Le di clic en él.

_Sobrepoblación / Leones de montaña /_ Los demás animales estaban listados en la web con varios artículos. _/ En Forks._

Me desplacé hasta los últimos artículos más recientes.

_Comportamiento antinatural extraño, los animales superpoblados desaparecen de Forks!_

Sabía que había tendría que haber una diferencia entre los ojos dorados y los ojos rojos. Aunque los que tienen ojos dorados parecen mucho menos amenazantes pero siguen siendo vampiros.

Apagué mi ordenador. Antes de ir a la cama me aseguré de que había cerrado con llave todas las ventanas de la casa que pude.

* * *

_Lunes... _

Geometría terminó rápido y ya era hora del almuerzo. Había comprado un trozo de pizza y una botella de agua antes de sentarme con Angela y los demás.

Todo iba bien hasta que los vi. Espera. Sólo había cuatro. ¿Y Edward? Justo en ese momento se abrieron las puertas de la cafetería y entró el vampiro final.

Caminó hacia la mesa de la esquina donde estaba el resto de su familia. Había dos bandejas casi vacías de comida entre ellos pero por supuesto, no estaban comiendo.

''¿Todavía sigues con los Cullen ¿eh?'' Dijo Jessica. Mike giró su cabeza y siguió mi mirada.

''No realmente.'' Dije tomando un bocado de mi pizza. Jessica rodó los ojos y Mike continuó su conversación con Ben.

Traté de ser más discreta sobre mirarlos. ¿Carlisle y Esme les dijeron acerca mi comportamiento extraño? Esperaba que no. Pero efectivamente cuando los miré, me di cuenta que todos sus ojos estaban en mí.

Esto continuó durante el resto del desayuno. Fui a dejar mi bandeja. La papelera estaba bastante cerca de su mesa y sentí sus ojos observando cada uno de mis pasos.

''Alejaros de mí, monstruos!'' Le susurré tan bajo y en tono frío que apenas podía oírlo. Salí de la cafetería con Angela. Antes de irme estaba segura de haber visto sus ojos abiertos.

Nuestra próxima clase era Biología. Todo el mundo ya estaba en la aula, sólo dos asientos estaban vacíos. Uno junto a Eric y otro al lado de Edward...

Lentamente, de mala gana me dirigí hacia mi asiento y Edward levantó la vista para verme. Sus ojos brillaron hacia mí. Él me miró con esperanza de asustarme. Le devolví la mirada. Moví la silla tan lejos de él como la mesa permitía.

La lección parecía ir muy lenta. En algún momento comenzó a mirarme. Toda la lección consistía mirándonos el uno al otro y luego mirando a otro lado cuando nos quedamos atrapados. A sólo dos minutos para el final, él me miró. Sus ojos me atrajeron y me sentí a mí misma inclinándome hacia él inconscientemente.

Abrió la boca como si fuera a decir algo pero luego la cerró de inmediato. Lo hizo en varias ocasiones. Su boca fue atraída por mi mirada, sus labios suaves abriendo y cerrándose. De un momento a otro ya no estaba deslumbrada como sus ojos me atraían, le fulminé con la mirada tan fría que pude. En ese instante sonó el timbre. Tenía que salir de allí. No tenía ni idea de lo que acababa de suceder. Yo había estado observando sus ojos y labios!

Gimnasia no hizo mi día mejor. Jugamos a voleibol, un deporte inofensivo.

La clase de gimnasia terminó y me apresuré a cambiarme. Sólo quería alejarme de todo. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar.

Yo estaba caminando hacia mi coche, y no había ningún Cullen a la vista hasta que alguien me agarró del brazo y literalmente me arrastró detrás del edificio de la escuela. Todos estaban allí; la rubia, el rubio, la chica duendecillo, el tipo grande y el... chico con características perfectas.

''¿Qué está pasando aquí?'' Pregunté.

''Lo que está pasando es que nos vas a decirnos por qué eres tan terca! ¿Por qué no te paras y tienes una conversación civilizada con nosotros?''

''Oh, sí. Porque esto es civilizado!'' Dije con sarcasmo.

''Bella como te dije el primer día vamos a ser buenas amigas con el tiempo. Así que ¿Por qué no quieres hablar con nosotros?'' Hubo un momento de silencio.

''¿Se trata de tu abuela'' Alice preguntó en voz baja.

Me quedé congelada y sorprendida. ''¿Qué sabes?'' Le susurré en voz baja.

''Sólo que ella murió... y nos imaginamos que tal vez era de...'' Ella dejó de hablar con una expresión solemne en su rostro. Me di cuenta de que era la situación con los otros cuatro Cullen.

''Mira, yo no sé lo que sabes o como lo sabes pero no es asunto tuyo. ¡Esto es un secuestro! No me gustó venir aquí para hablar contigo. Sabes que mi padre Charlie es el jefe de la policía!''

Extrañamente sentí toda mi ira y la depresión por mi abuela y de repente una ola de calma se apoderó de mí. Estaba confundida. Suspiré.

''El que está haciendo eso, por favor detente!'' Dije con calma. Jasper sonrió tímidamente pero poco a poco sentía el regreso de mi ira.

''Mira, este es el trato, me dejáis en paz y seguimos caminos diferentes. ¿Vale?''

''Bella, queremos ayudarte con todo el asunto de tu abuela. Pareces traumatizada.'' Alice declaró.

''Traumatizada! Me pregunto ¿por qué? Tengo un montón de vampiros siguiéndome donde quiera que vaya! Dejarme en paz!'' Le grité. Me enfurecí y me fui corriendo hacia mi coche.

Pasé a mi casa para dejar una nota a Charlie de que iba a estar un rato a fuera porque iba a ir a la playa. Cogí el neopreno y mi tabla. En vez de ir a La Push, me fui a Ruby beach. Otra playa igual de bonita que La Push. En la playa había nada más que varias personas paseando y tres sufistas en el mar.

Practiqué varios movimientos hasta que el mar se quedó en calma. Me senté en la tabla en medio del mar pensando. Los Cullen querían ayudarme. También querían saber acerca de mí y de mi pasado.

Deje mis pensamientos para más tarde y comencé a surfear de nuevo. En esta ocasión todo iba bien hasta que oí la velocidad de un coche plateado en la carretera, me despisté al verlo y me caí de la tabla. Nada más ni menos me hice un corte profundo en el brazo. ¿Por qué siempre me tenia que pasarme a mi?

Con un suspiro de frustración decidí salir del agua y entonces me puse de pie al lado de la carretera, con los brazos cruzados.

El Volvo se detuvo por completo justo en frente de mí. Yo me quedé allí. Para ser honesta, no había pensado bastante sobre lo que iba a decir. No lo había pensado antes de caminar hasta aquí. No necesito decir nada mientras abría la puerta del coche y se dirigió a mí. No podía permitir que me deslumbrase con sus ojos dorados, así que miraba hacia el suelo. Cuando levanté la vista otra vez él estaba de pie justo en frente de mí.

Se detuvo, así que había algo de distancia entre nosotros.

''Hola Bella. He venido para ...'' Le interrumpí.

''¿Por qué me estás espiando?'' Le grité.

''¿Espiar?'' Él preguntó fingiendo confusión.

''¿Qué? ¿Debo creer que simplemente has olvidado dónde está tu casa?'' Le pregunté sarcásticamente.

''Sabes que eres muy sarcástica y que estás siendo bastante desagradable.'' Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

''No tengo que ser amable contigo!''

''Bueno, a mi me educaron para comunicarme con modales.'' Su sonrisa se ensanchó mientras disfrutamos de nuestra pequeña discusión.

''¿Criado por quién?'' Me reí sarcásticamente. Su sonrisa se hizo aún más amplia, sus ojos brillaban. Dejé de reír.

''¿Qué?'' Le pregunté cuando me di cuenta de que estaba sonriendo y mirándome.

''Eres fascinante.'' Dijo. Mi boca se abrió.

''¿Perdón? ¿Qué te gusta tomar el pelo a tu presa antes de comer?''

Su sonrisa desapareció y fue reemplazada por una mirada dura. ''Bella, nosotros comemos animales, no humanos.''

''Eso no quiere decir que no los mates. ¿Además por qué debería creerte?'' En su rostro apareció una mirada de dolor de la desesperación.

''¿Cómo soy fascinante?'' Le pregunté con curiosidad. Su sonrisa volvió.

''No puedo leer tu mente y hablas en sueños.'' Casi se echó a reír.

''¿Cómo? ¿No puedes leer mi mente? ¿Eres lector de mentes?'' Asintió. ''Bueno me alegro que no puedas entrar en mi mente. Espera ... ¿Cómo sabes que hablo en sueños?'' Podía sentir el rubor apareciendo en mis mejillas.

''Me gusta verte dormir. Eres entretenida. Pareces tan quieta y tan viva. Gracias a tus sueños hablando yo sé un poco sobre ti.''

''¿Ah si? ¿Cómo qué?'' Desafié.

''Piensas que Forks necesita un color que no sea verde, echas de menos a tu madre y abuela. Te sientes mal por Charlie porque sabes lo mucho que le duele ver esa foto que tiene de tu madre pero no puede soportar la idea de deshacersela, sabes que él todavía la ama...''

''Para!'' Le grité. ''¿Cómo lo sabes? Eso es personal!'' Le pregunté.

Me sentí halagada de que él se encargó de recordarme todo eso pero por otro lado tenía bastante miedo de que él sabía demasiado acerca de mí y mis pensamientos personales.

''¿Estás loco? No puedes ir a la habitación de una chica por la noche y verla dormir. Debo de estar en lo correcto de que tienes más de diecisiete años para saber que no debes hacer eso. Mi padre es policía! Dejaré que te coja vampiro!''

''Lo siento, no tenía intención en realidad de que se enterase.''

''¿Entonces por qué me lo dices?'' Este chico me estaba empezando a confundirme.

''Por qué no?'' Él se encogió de hombros. Me froté las sienes.

''Déjalo. Me está dando dolor de cabeza.''

''Si es lo que quieres. Espero que esta conversación te haya ayudado a darse cuenta de que no somos peligrosos y que estamos tratando de ser parte de la comunidad.'' Él me dio una cálida sonrisa. Pues tan caliente como un vampiro puede dar.

''Whoa, espera, esto no fue una ``conversación´´, se trataba de una... una discusión con respecto a mi ira hacia ti Cullen?'' Salió más como una pregunta.

''Claro que lo era.'' Me guiñó un ojo y se dirigió hacia su Volvo.

''Vampiros sangrientos.'' Murmuré para mí misma. Él dio media vuelta y se rió de mi. Lo miré, me dio una sonrisa torcida y se marchó.

Me dirigí a mi coche, allí dejé mi tabla y miré mi corte que me hice en el agua por culpa de Edward. ''Maldita sea.'' Murmuré viendo como salía sangre de mi herida. Para mi mala suerte no tenía ningún trozo de ropa para hacer un torniquete. ''Si alguien me pudiera ayudar...''

''¿Vas a aceptar mi ayuda o me vas a acusar de intentar comerte?'' Me di la vuelta donde me encontré con nada menos que Edward. Rodeé los ojos.

''Déjame adivinar, me estabas espiando y escuchaste mis súplicas desesperadas en busca de ayuda?'' Él se rió entre dientes antes de caminar lentamente hacia mí.

''¿Qué estás haciendo?'' Le pregunté fríamente arrastrándome lentamente lejos de él.

''Ayudándote.'' Dijo como si fuera obvio.

''No necesito tu ayuda.'' Le dije, mientras volvía al asiento del conductor. En el camino me tropecé y cerré los ojos esperando sentir el impacto con el suelo. Pero nunca lo sentí, en vez de eso sentí dos fuertes brazos alrededor de mí, que impidieron caerme. Sentí una corriente eléctrica por mi cuerpo mientras sus brazos fríos tocaron mi piel expuesta.

''¿Todavía no necesitas mi ayuda?'' Susurró a escasos centímetros de mi cara y su aliento fresco hizo cosquillas mi cara. Tenía una sonrisa torcida en sus labios.

''Ummm... ¡No la necesito!'' Escupí con los dientes apretados. Tenía los ojos tristes.

''Bella, por favor, estás herida. Deja que te ayude.'' Me contestó paciente.

''No.''

''Está bien.'' Él quitó los brazos alrededor mio y se giró. Se fue caminando.

Me quedé en silencio y suspiré pesadamente. ''Muy bien!'' Suspiré.

''Muy bien qué?'' Él preguntó girándose y mirándome con una mirada de éxito en su rostro.

''Está bien puedes ayudarme.'' Susurré negándome a mirarlo a los ojos. Se acercó a mí y levantó mi cara para mirarlo a los ojos.

''Gracias.'' Él susurró, su rostro dio una cálida sonrisa.

''¿De qué?'' Murmuré aún evitando su mirada.

''Por confiar en mí para ayudarte.'' Le miré. En realidad parecía feliz.

* * *

**¿Realmente Bella se dio cuenta de lo peligrosos que son y se mantendrá apartados de ellos o hará lo contrario? Lo veremos en el próximo capítulo.**

**PD: actualizaré cuando pueda porque esta semana y la próxima tengo exámenes... **

**See you soon **

**Claudia ;) **


	14. Chapter 14: Sorpresa inesperada

Capítulo 14: Sorpresa inesperada

BPOV:

Cinco minutos más tarde, me encontraba sentada en el sillón del copiloto del Volvo plateado. Lo miraba sentada desde allí, realmente estaba feliz. Conduciendo tranquilamente, sonriendo y tarareando felizmente una canción. Aparté la vista de él y volví mi atención a los árboles del bosque.

''Bueno que hacías aquí si no era para espiarme?'' Susurré.

''Al final acepté tu invitación de ir a la playa.'' Me sonrió con su sonrisa torcida. ''Aunque no pude disfrutar del espectáculo ya que al final has salido herida...'' Suspiró.

Me ruboricé. ''Todo iba bien hasta que tu apareciste Cullen. Me hice la herida por tu culpa!'' Él se rió entre dientes.

''Ummm... ¿No te han dicho que es de mala educación culpar a la gente que no tiene la culpa? Además si yo hubiera sido el culpable... ¿No tendrías que haber estado centrada en lo que estabas haciendo? ¿Y no de tu alrededor?''

''Maldita sea. Hubiera sido mejor ir a La Push, en vez de aquí.''

''Prefiero que vengas aquí antes de ir allí.''

''¿Hay alguna razón?''

No contestó, rehuyó de mi pregunta. El resto del viaje fue en silencio. Entró en el hospital cinco minutos más tarde después de que hablamos por última vez y aparcó perfectamente.

Se bajó y caminó a velocidad humana hacia mi lado. Abrió la puerta y me ayudó. Me encogí de hombros y me aparté de él cuando me iba a cogerme. Él tuvo la idea y mantuvo su brazo alrededor de mi cintura para apoyarme. Él me llevó al hospital mientras trataba de ocultar mi rubor.

Se acercó al mostrador donde una joven enfermera estaba sentada charlando por teléfono , claramente no estaba hablando con un paciente.

Cuando nos vio, colgó rápido con una expresión asustada en su rostro. ''Hola señor, ¿Puedo ayudarte?'' Ella preguntó mientras escondía su móvil bajo la mesa.

''Oh, lo siento el Dr. Cullen se encuentra actualmente en su descanso.'' Dijo tecleando en su ordenador.

''Esta bien, podemos ver a otra persona, ¿Quién más está disponible?'' Le pregunté. La enfermera estaba a punto de buscar en su ordenador cuando Edward la interrumpió.

''Esta bien, podemos esperar hasta que el Dr. Cullen este libre? ¿Tiene alguien después de su designación actual?'' Él preguntó. Me quejé en silencio. Un Cullen al día era bastante malo.

''Bueno.. no, no hay nadie. Te voy a apuntar. Si desea tome asiento por allí hasta que esté listo para atenderlo. ¿Cómo se llama?'' Ella preguntó.

''Cullen.'' Edward respondió.

''Oh, debes ser Emmett. He oído hablar mucho de ti, Sr. Músculos.'' Ella se rió coquetamente.

''Hijo equivocado.'' Edward dijo con irritación en su voz.

''¿Jasper?'' La enfermera le preguntó tontamente.

''Edward. Que pase un buen día.'' Edward siseó antes de caminar hacia la silla más alejada de la mesa.

Se sentó y me colocó en su regazo. Traté de ir a un asiento separado. Se dio cuenta y me colocó suavemente en el asiente del lado.

''¿Por qué tenemos que ver a tu padre... quiero decir Carlisle.'' Le dije. Él no era su verdadero padre seguramente.

''Carlisle actúa como figura paterna para nosotros. Así que supongo que es correcto llamarlo mi padre. De todos modos él es el mejor médico en cualquier lugar. Años de experiencia.'' Edward se rió entre dientes.

''¿Quién fue tu profesor? ¿Jesús?''

''¿Cuál es su fascinación con Jesús?''

''Bueno, él es la persona más vieja que conozco, imaginé que podrías haberlo conocido.'' Me encogí de hombros.

''Deberías habérmelo dicho, yo podría haberte conseguido un autógrafo.'' Sonrió.

''Acabas de llevar las cosas demasiado lejos chupasangre.'' Murmuré.

''¿Así que supongo que la encantadora señorita Swan se encuentra hoy?'' Oí a un hombre riendo. Miré a la mesa y allí estaba nada menos que el propio Dr. Carlisle Cullen. empezó a caminar hacia nosotros.

''Encantadora como siempre eres Bella.'' Él sonrió cálidamente a mí.

''Mira, estoy sentada en un hospital en neopreno y quiero volver a mi casa así que vamos a terminar con esto, ¿De acuerdo?'' Puse los ojos en blanco ante su lentitud. Pensé que los vampiros eran rápidos.

''Muy bien. Edward si puedes llevarla a la sala de consultas.'' Edward asintió y me levantó. Gruñí mientras me levantaba y me dirigí a la oficina.

Una vez en la sala de Carlisle cerró la puerta y la cerró detrás de nosotros.

''¿Qué es esto, un secuestro? Porque si lo es te advierto de antemano que Charlie no gana tanto dinero como policía así que no esperéis mucho.'' Dije con mis manos en alto. Carlisle y Edward se rieron.

''Siempre bromeando Bella.'' Carlisle dijo mientras Edward me puso sobre la cama.

''¿Quién está bromeando?'' Murmuré.

''Por lo tanto, ¿Qué te pasó Bella?'' Preguntó Carlisle siendo profesional.

''Me caí de la tabla y me hice el corte.'' Dije echando una ojeada a Edward.

''Ya veo. Así que te van los deportes de riesgo. ¿Me dejas echar un vistazo?'' Asentí.

''¿Puedes sentir esto?'' Él toco alrededor de mi herida. Me estremecí ente el frío sobre con mi piel. Él se dio cuenta.

''¿Te duele eso?'' Preguntó.

''Bueno, hace frío, si eso significa algo.'' Le dije sin rodeos.

''Bella si voy a ayudarte debes cooperar conmigo.'' Suspiró. Pensé por un minuto.

''Bien pero nada cerca de una muestra de sangre y me voy!'' Carlisle suspiró y se frotó las sienes.

''Bella, por favor, no vamos a hacerte daño.''

''Hey alto ahí, ya he tenido esta conversación con todos sus hijos, no la necesito de ti.'' Me levanté para irme. Sin embargo me estaba empezando a marear, me tabalee para un lado y de nuevo Edward me cogió. Murmuré para mí misma con rabia.

''Bueno Bella parece que no es una herida profunda aunque te tendré que coser algunos puntos. Voy a buscar el medicamente adecuado que tendrás que tomar.'' Con eso Carlisle salió de la habitación, dejándome a solas con Edward.

Algo iba mal. Edward se negó a mirarme y tenía un aspecto casi enfadado en su rostro. La curiosidad me estaba matando.

''¿Cuál es tu problema?'' Le pregunté al fin.

''Mi problema es que Carlisle es un buen hombre y está tratando de ayudarte y estás sentado allí echando todos diversos insultos y no le diste la oportunidad de explicarse. Eres una humana egoísta Bella.'' Dijo antes de salir fuera de la habitación y me dejó sentado en la cama sorprendida, incapaz de moverme o pensar. Me sentí como una niña después de ser regañada por su madre.

Carlisle regresó poco después de la salida de Edward llevando un recipiente que contiene algunas pastillas y un vaso de agua.

No dijimos nada. Tomé mis pastillas para que el dolor fuera disminuyendo mientras que él trabajaba con mi brazo. Cuando Carlisle terminó se sentó conmigo pero no dijo nada. Yo no sabía qué hacer, así que solo permanecí sentada. Me sentía culpable porque Carlisle había sido más que agradable para mí.

''Sinceramente le doy las gracias. Aunque no voy a escuchar, creo que no estoy dispuesta a escuchar. Todavía no.'' Carlisle me miró.

''Me alegra hacer todo lo posible por ayudar a las personas. Bella, he pasado por momentos difíciles en mi vida que implica vampiros y no estoy ... asustado, sólo muy cauteloso.'' Carlisle suspiró antes de caminar y tomar asiento en el borde de la cama en la que estaba.

''Bella, por ahora, sólo quiero que entiendas que no somos una amenaza para ti o cualquier persona. Si no fuéramos vegetarianos crees que me gustaría realmente estar trabajando aquí?'' Él bromeó. Yo no reí ni sonreí. Su risa se apagó.

''Pero si alguna vez quieres hablar de temas relacionados con los vampiros o cualquier otros problemas.. quizás sobre la muerte de tu abuela...''

''Hay una cosa que quiero que entiendas. El tema que implica la muerte de mi abuela es personal y sólo deseo que dejes de sacar el tema. No tiene nada que ver con ella.''

''Muy bien, voy a pasar el mensaje. Bella siempre que estés preparada para hablar sólo avisa y nosotros te escucharemos.''

''Lo que sea.'' Murmuré para mis adentros.

Cinco minutos después, Carlisle se despidió. Salí ignorando las miradas que recibí de la gente. Una adolescente caminando por un hospital en neopreno.

Maldita sea. ¿Cómo iba a llegar a casa? Edward se había ido cabreado y él me trajo aquí. Además de que mi coche continuaría estando aparcado en la playa... Lo mejor sería empezar a caminar... ¡Estupendo!

Llegué a la entrada del aparcamiento cuando un Volvo plateado se detuvo y la puerta del pasajero se abrió delante de mí.

* * *

**Nota: No pude actualizar hasta hoy, lo siento mucho. Todos los días tenía exámenes y no pude escribir este capítulo. Bueno no os voy a entretener de hablar de mi vida, solamente espero que les haya gustado este capítulo!**

**Ahora todos, darme vuestras reviews! ¡Gracias de nuevo por leer!**


	15. Chapter 15: Sentimientos

Capítulo 15: Sentimientos

BPOV:

Suspiré antes de entrar en su coche. Me encontraba en neopreno, el único problema era que tenía bastante frío y recibía algunas miradas extrañas.

La calidez de su coche me estaba invitando mientras me acurrucaba en el asiento de cuero caliente. Poco a poco se alejó del hospital y me llevó a casa. Durante todo el tiempo él estaba sentado con una expresión de desconcierto.

''Esto no cambia nada.'' Le dije.

''Ya has dicho eso.''

''Sólo te lo recuerdo. En serio tu familia van a pensar que somos buenos amigos ahora, especialmente tu hermana... el duendecillo?''

Edward se echó a reír. ''Sí, Alice puede ser un poco atrevida. Sólo espera hasta que te lleve de compras.''

''No lo ves, lo estás haciendo otra vez!'' Casi grité. La mirada de asombro regresó a su cara.

''No entiendo.''

''Estas suponiendo que todo va a estar bien pero no es cierto. ¿Por qué no te das cuenta que yo sólo quiero que me dejen en paz?''

''¿Es eso realmente lo que quieres entonces? He pasado 109 años por mi propia cuenta y no es mucho de una vida. No tienes idea de lo afortunada que eres Bella, tienes toda tu vida por delante para encontrar a alguien. Mi tiempo se acabó.'' Suspiró.

''Así que te sientes solo? Estas atascado en un adolescente y nadie podría sospechar que fueras un vampiro, todo lo que tienes que hacer es hablar con la gente en vez de rehuir con su familia y tendrás amigos.''

''En primer lugar no puedo hacer amigos porque constantemente los dejaría atrás cuando tenemos que mudarnos. En segundo lugar, no es divertido con mi familia porque todos tienen el uno al otro y en tercero no estaba hablando sobre los amigos.''

''Entonces ¿De qué estabas hablando?'' Le pregunté, la curiosidad sacando lo mejor de mí.

Él no me contestó, simplemente me miró, una gran variedad de emociones se mostraron en sus ojos.

''Hay otros vampiros por ahí...''

''Bella, quiero a alguien que no sea un monstruo como lo soy yo!'' Dijo. ''Soy un monstruo Bella pero trato de hacer lo mejor que puedo perdonando a los humanos. Aún así encontrar a alguien que es menos de un monstruo que yo, es agotador. Además nadie que he conocido me atrae. Y la única persona que yo podría tener sentimientos por ...'' Se detuvo cuando el volante comenzó a desmoronarse en sus manos.

''Así que hay alguien?'' Le pregunté. Suspiró. Me dio la sensación de que no quería seguir hablando de su vida personal y esto realmente me molestó un poco. Me crucé de brazos y resoplé con frustración.

''¿Qué pasa?'' Él preguntó realmente preocupado.

''Tú vampiro. Tú felizmente te entrometes en las vidas de las personas, por ejemplo la mía y luego te callas cuando se trata de tu vida personal. ¿Sabes que molesta mucho, no?''

''Si es así cómo te sientes en realidad entonces de sal del coche.'' Él siseo. Parece que no era la única molesta. No me había dado cuenta de que el coche estaba actualmente aparcado fuera de mi casa. Abrí la puerta y me aseguré de cerrar de golpe detrás de mí antes de caminar hasta mi casa. Oí el chirrido de los neumáticos cuando él salió a toda velocidad.

''ARRR, ODIO LOS VAMPIROS!'' Grité una vez que estaba sola y escondida en mi habitación.

Había decidido llamar a mi padre para explicarle por qué estaba ausente y me dijo que el Dr. Cullen le llamó antes. Malditos vampiros buenos.

Había pasado una hora desde que llegué a mi casa, ahora estaba en mi cama preparada para dormir y me adentre en un recuerdo olvidado.

_Tenía cinco años, me encontraba paseando con mi abuela por la calle._

_''Bella mira la bolsa, se está rompi... no importa.'' Mi abuela se echó a reír cuando la bolsa de comida que tenía en la mano se agrietó y la comida se había derramado por todo el callejón._

_Simplemente me había unido a mi abuela riéndome y ella me ayudó a recoger las compra. Siempre nos divertíamos juntas como abuela y nieta. Yo amaba a mi abuela. _

_Nos adentramos en un callejón que puede dar miedo y oscuro en la noche pero durante el día me pareció como cualquier otro callejón. __Mi abuela y yo solíamos ir por el mismo camino cuando íbamos de vuelta a casa y siempre estaba vacío. Hasta hoy._

_''Mire, yo sólo quiero uno y luego podemos ir al bosque y puedes conseguir un ciervo o algo así.'' Oí una voz masculina decir débilmente mientras los dos hombres entraron en la entrada del callejón. Mi abuela siempre fue muy protectora conmigo y se apresuró a terminar de coger las bolsas. Simplemente me quedé allí y me quedé mirando a los dos hombres, sus ojos eran de color negro con toques de rojo y oro, su piel brillando en las franjas de la luz del sol reflejándose en las ventanas de los apartamentos cercanos. No podía apartar los ojos. Sólo cuando mi abuela me agarró del brazo y me arrastró hasta la salida en la cual me solté de mi trance._

_''Hey!'' Uno de los hombres gritó. Mi abuela me puso detrás de ella y se volvió hacia el hombre que había llamado._

_''¿Puedo ayudarle?'' Ella preguntó._

_''Se te olvidó esto.'' El hombre dijo agachándose y recogiendo una lata de atún._

_''Oh sí, gracias.'' Poco a poco y con cautela mi abuela soltó mi brazo y se acercó para recuperar la lata del hombre. Cuando llegó, ella extendió el brazo y de la nada el hombre la agarró de la muñeca. Él la atrajo hacia él y fue a por su cuello. Pude oír a mi abuela llorando de dolor y llorando por mí._

_''NOOO BELLA, CORRE AHORA!''Ella gritó de dolor. Sus gritos finalmente se desvanecieron en gemidos y luego silencio. Yo me quedé allí parada, todo el color desapareció de mi rostro. No me podía mover. _

_El hombre dejó caer el cuerpo de mi abuela en el suelo y con la manga se limpió la sangre de sus labios. Parecía que mi presencia había pasado desapercibida. Erróneo._

_''James.'' El otro hombre dijo. Él dio una rápida mirada hacia mí. Mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza contra mi pecho. El asesino miró hacia mí y suspiró._

_''Déjala, ella nunca lo averiguará de todos modos.'' Y tan rápido como habían aparecido, ellos habían salido dejando nada más que una ráfaga de viento detrás de ellos._

_Después de cinco largos minutos mi cuerpo reaccionó en lo que había sucedido. Poco a poco mis pies se arrastraron hacia el cuerpo completamente quieto de mi abuela. Me arrodillé junto a ella y la miré. No había ningún rastro de sangre en su cuerpo o ropa, su cara se veía tan blanca como una hoja de cubierta de manchas de lágrimas._

_''Abuela ... despierta ... por favor.'' Susurré. Ningún sonido, ningún movimiento. Podía oír las sirenas en el fondo. Alguien debió de oír los gritos. El sonido del portazo de la policía fue lo último que oí antes de que me metí en la inconsciencia._

_Me desperté con el sonido repetitivo de pitidos. Lentamente abrí mis ojos cansados. La habitación era blanca y vacía a excepción de las máquinas y mesas._

_Gemí interiormente. ¿Qué había sucedido? Por favor, que todo haya sido un sueño horrible. Yo sabía que no era un sueño, cuando mi madre entró con los ojos rojos hinchados con un médico._

_''Mamá yo...'' No sabía qué decir. Sólo cerré mi boca._

_Mi madre se acercó a mi cama y me envolvió en un abrazo. La consolé._

_''Oh cariño está bien llorar, debe haber sido horrible, mi pobre pobre bebé.'' Ella susurró. _

_En ese momento me sentí sin corazón porque no podía llorar._

* * *

**Nota: Por fin sabemos lo que le pasó a la abuela de Bella. ¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
